100 Kinks
by Phandom-Doodles
Summary: Friendships are strong but what happens when they start to become something more? (TomxChris)(Warnings at start of chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I know II haven't posted anything in ages and I am sorry for that, I'm working on a whole load of stuff, just nothing that is ready to be seen yet, so for now, I am posting the first chapter for a GIANT prompt fill which I made, and you can find that here  post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw

It is a list of 100 different kinks and I will be filling them out with the pairing of Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth. I realise that I have put the characters down as Thor and Loki and my apologies if you were here hoping for that, there didn't seem to be any way to put their real names down, so this was all I could do. I would just like to reiterate that this is a CHRISxTOM story and not ThorxLoki (though they will dress into character at some point)

Each chapter will be a different kink, meaning that this story will be at least 100 chapters. It's going to be a long story and I will be posting in my own time, along side my other stories, this story is like my way of procrastinating the other stories I should be working on but hey, it's free porn!

So yes, I really hope you enjoy this, I am trying to make it as realistic as possible but of course, I don't know Chris or Tom personally so I can only write them based on my perception of them and how I think they would be together. If it is out of character to your own ideas, then I can only apologies and beg you to stick with me anyway. You're all in for one hell of a kinky, porny, filthy ride.

And so, here lies the beginning...

...

No one ever really notices the moment when things actually changed. One day we just look back and realise how different things are now. Sometimes you will learn something new, maybe about someone you know and then, only then do you look back and realise that you should have known, if only you had looked a little closer at the time.

Chris figured this out late, just as most people do. Who knows where he would have been now if he had just taken more notice of everything. Observation was never one of his strengths.

...

When Chris had first found out that he would be playing Thor, he was beside himself with happiness. This was it, this was his break, he loved acting, it was his dream and he enjoyed every role he got but to get the chance to play a character of this level was out of this world to him, 'literally', he often joked to people.

He had met Tom when they were both auditioning for the role of Thor. He had bumped into him after coming out from his screen test and Tom had been very apologetic, even though it was Chris who had run into him. Tom had been shirtless and well defined, though nowhere near as big as himself, in all honesty, his long blond hair was pushed back from his face, just lightly. They got to chatting while Chris waited for his interview, Tom was a great guy, very down to earth and unbelievably polite. He had a strong English accent and the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. When it was time for his screen test, Chris wished him luck on the role and they parted. Chris didn't see the other man again after that, at least, not until he received a casting list shortly after his phone call to let him know that he had won the part of Thor.

Looking down the list, he found the character 'Thor' followed by his name, making him smile victoriously. The next character down being Loki, his eyes dragging along the lines to see 'Tom Hiddleston' and recognised it as the name of that guy he met once, but hadn't he been auditioning for Thor? Of course he found out later on, upon meeting Tom again, that the casting people hadn't really liked Tom as Thor but felt that he might be pretty good as Loki. And so here they were.

They had worked together for a couple of weeks, sparring and somewhat training together, although Tom's training was mostly cardio like running and skipping, whereas Chris was much more involved with the weights, as was to be expected, though they did do yoga together, most of which Tom taught him. They got on really well, which made the director Kenneth Branagh happy. The director had asked that, since they had started out as strangers, the two spend a lot of time together, try and build up a brother like friendship. Of course, most of that would come through with the acting but it would all be beneficial to the film. It wasn't something they needed to make much of an effort on anyway, they got on like a house on fire.

Not long after they had starting working together, they met Natalie Portman, who had the most brilliantly commanding presence, she left both him and Tom speechless. And if that had been something, meeting Sir Anthony Hopkins had thrown them even more for a loop. He was so calm and powerful and it was obvious why he had been the first choice for Odin the All-father. Chris and Tom were both new in this kind of industry, the Hollywood industry. Sure they had both had their jobs and maybe worked with a few well known people but this was a pretty hefty weight on their shoulders, one they were both nervous to carry.

As it had turned out, the film had been a huge hit and as much as they hadn't expected it, their names suddenly exploded in the media, something of which, neither of them were prepared for this but it was so much fun, a lot of work and tiring, especially the travelling around, jet lag followed by interviews was not the most fun but everything else was a blast.

Chris had known that he would most likely be in the avengers after this but that was one hell of a highly anticipated film with a lot of huge actors, making him feel a little intimidated. So to say he was relieved when Joss Whedon decided that he wanted to use Loki as the main villain for the film was the understatement. He was unbelievably glad to be able to work with Tom again.

...

It had been a great day of shooting, one of the less common days when everyone had been on set. They had all bounced off each others vibes and the scenes had gone great. They had all decided to get together and go out for the evening and when someone like Robert Downey Jr invited you out for a fancy ass meal and drinks, you didn't turn that down.

Chris sat a few seats away from Tom but the table was round anyway so they could all see each other easily enough as they ate and drank. Every now and then he would look up and unintentionally catch Tom's eye and he would smile, that bright smile he always wore before running a hand through the short, slicked back black hair and then returning to his food or the conversation he was having.

It was most likely just that. Tom was comfortable around him, as was he. Chris tried to ignore himself, ordering more drink and trying to numb his brain a little bit.

He looked at Tom and couldn't help how his thoughts raced, how he paid more attention to the subtle details about him. The way he pushed his fingers through his hair, even though it wasn't falling out of place, the strong eye contact and absolute attention he gave to whoever was talking to him, the way his tongue darted out to quickly lick his lips, followed by rubbing them together subconsciously. Tom had a very small mouth, very thin lips, so when he closed his mouth, it was almost just a line carved into the place between his nose and chin but then he would smile, he would smile the most wide, brilliantly unexpected smile and you couldn't help but smile with him. He smiled constantly too, if he wasn't smiling at someone he was talking to, no matter how dull the conversation, then you knew there was something wrong. Even if there was something wrong, he was usually smiling his way through it. There were optimists, then there was Tom Hiddleston.

Of course, Chris was noticing these things subtly, he wasn't just openly staring, though he did have to catch himself a few times, returning his eyes to his plate or, by now, his drink, which he'd had quite a few of. He wasn't drunk though, tipsy sure but they were all getting to that state now, he didn't want to over do it though, just enough to stop his mind a little bit.

Chris decided to wait until Tom called it a night before heading back himself. Okay, so he was a little more than tipsy now but he could walk at least. Tom was laughing at him though.

"You told me you weren't going to drink much tonight." He laughed as Thor nearly tripped into him.

"M'fine" Chris snorted back, laughing at himself. Tom placed his hand on Chris's shoulder to keep him steady as they walked back. Tom had drank too, but he was nowhere near this state.

Somehow, and Chris realised that he would never really know how, they made it up to their floor, they were staying in the same hotel, just across the hall from each other. Tom walked Chris to his door and the blond fumbled around for his key. It took him a few attempts but he found them. He didn't have such luck with the lock though and Tom quickly grabbed the key off him, huffing jokily and unlocking his room for him, pushing him through the door.

"You can't go for a shower now." Tom exclaimed, sounding mock exasperated. "No, not tonight, go straight to bed, I won't be coming in here to haul your hefty arse up from the shower floor when you slip and fall. Now, get undressed, get to bed and I told you this before, and you will probably forget but try not to drink coffee in the morning, get a glass of water and eat something with eggs, instant cure, I promise you." Tom tried to push Chris, who was leaning most of his body weight on him, onto his bed but Chris gripped at his shirt to steady himself but he went down anyway and pulled Tom with him.

"Oh...shit." Tom laughed out, trying not to crush the man beneath him, not that he could do that anyway and realising what a cliché moment this was for a bad porno. Chris started laughing like an idiot as Tom scrambled to get up. Tom wasn't quite sure what happened but one second he was pushing up to get off Chris, the next, Chris's mouth was pushing against him. Tom froze and Chris pulled away after a couple of seconds, lying back down, still chuckling to himself, his eyes closed. Holy shit this was a bad porno.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Get some rest and drink plenty of water." Then Tom was leaving, faster than was really necessary but it's not like Chris would care in his state. He was like ten feet away anyway, he would probably hear if Chris had any problems.

He decided that he wasn't going to dwell on what had just happened on Chris's bed, he was a little tipsy and the Australian was off his face so it wasn't really that strange a thing to happen, Chris probably wouldn't even remember come the morning.

...

It was like elephants wee stampeding through his room. Chris gripped his head with a deep cringe and got up, heading straight to the coffee, setting it up then running to the bathroom to relieve himself while it was brewing. Damn he had drank way too much! His head felt like someone had taken his brain and wrung it out like an old soggy flannel and squashed it back into his skull.

He burned his mouth trying to drink the first cup down too fast.

Never again, he thought to himself, though he knew it was a lie.

...

A knock on the door, a really quiet one too.

Tom smiled to himself, knowing exactly who it was. He walked straight over to the door, stopping just before he reached it, wandering if Chris even remember what happened?

"You didn't do what I said did you?" Tom said, the humour strong in his voice as he opened the door, his eyes coming to rest upon a rather regretful looking actor. Chris just scowled.

"Huh?" He groaned deeply.

"Eggs?" Tom said, knowing he had forgotten completely. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on" he turned and walked towards the kitchen, Chris following slowly, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Tom took out a pan, sprinkled it with oil and turned it on to heat up. Placing a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"Sit, I'll get you some water. You had coffee?" Chris nodded as he sat down and Tom cracked some eggs into the pan, loving the sound they made as they hit the hot oil. He pushed a glass of water across to Chris before turning to the eggs.

After a bit, the toast popped up and he turned the heat off for the eggs, quickly buttering the toast and laying it onto two plates before topping it with the eggs. He turned and placed one of the plates in front of Chris and the other one down for himself before fetching the salt and pepper.

"Thanks" Chris said, smiling towards Tom, who smiled back. They ate is silence for a few minutes before Tom heard Chris sigh, sitting a little straighter.

"Working already isn't it?" Tom asked. Chris's satisfied nod made him smile.

"So I suppose the evening is all just one big blur to you now, huh?" Tom asked at length. He knew it wasn't exactly a smooth way to get information but it had been eating away at him all night. It hadn't really been a kiss, more just a meeting of mouths but it had thrown him straight out of balance. It was a known thing that they were both very huggable people and would happily do so in public, a silly bit of bromance and all that, but this was not something that had ever happened before, not even on the cheek.

"Nah, not that much, I remember most things up until we left the bar, I think you helped me get in my room, yeah?" Chris replied and Tom wasn't quite sure if he felt relieved or not. He nodded anyway and Chris chuckled.

"I must have been completely useless by then." He laughed and laughed again at Tom's expression of agreement.

"So, you let me in." He squinted, trying to recall the memory. "I was stumbling around like a complete idiot and you were saying something. I'm assuming it was about eating eggs?" Tom smirked at him, shaking his head slightly and Chris carried on. "You made me go over to the bed, and I woke up there, so I'm assuming I must have fallen asleep, like, as soon as my face hit the pillow, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Tom answered, smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, not that Chris was watching.

"Wait, no." Chris blurted out. "You fell onto my bed, I can sort of remember, we were laughing like complete dorks, then you got up and..." Chris trailed off, a slight frown appearing. Tom knew he had remembered, or he was trying to decide if it had been a dream or not. He looked up at Chris, placing his knife and fork down on his pate and pushing it away from him slightly.

A blush started to creep it's way across Chris's face, making Tom feel kind of bad for bringing it up.

"Chris." He started. "Chris...it's okay..."

"Sorry." Chris interrupted. "I forgot, I...completely forgot."

"Honestly Chris, come on man, it's fine, no harm done. We can forget about it, no problem." Tom smiled.

Chris didn't reply for a couple of minutes and Tom was tempted to speak again but then Chris finally decided to say something.

"Do you want to forget about it?" What? That was the last thing Tom had expected him to ask. He was thrown off, yet again, by Chris's words. Tom was the one to blush this time.

"I...what do you mean?" He asked almost shyly, looking up at Chris, trying to figure out what he was waiting for. Chris downed the last of his water, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Well, it's just, I don't think I could forget about it again if I wanted to, but...I'm not so sure that I want to." Chris said simply.

"Chris." Tom said, slowly. "Uhh...what are you saying?" Chris's reply was a small smile, which slightly infuriated him, since it explained nothing. Chris wanted him to respond, Tom gathered that much.

"Well, I don't suppose I wouldn't forget it either, not really." He started carefully. "But it's something I can forget in the sense that we can continue as if it never happened." Chris leaned back, looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you want to pretend like it never happened?" Chris asked, like it was the most normal question in the world.

"I...uhhh..." Tom started to fumble for words, unsure of how to respond. Eventually Chris just sighed, leaning forward.

"Did you enjoy it?" A simple enough question. Not nearly a simple enough answer.

"Chris...I..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It wasn't even a real kiss." Tom said, a little desperate now. He was not in his comfort zone here. Chris seemed to ponder his words for a moment.

"No...I agree, it really wasn't." He paused again before suddenly jumping up from his seat, clearly the eggs had done the trick, as Tom had known they would. Now was not the time for proving points though.

"Okay...come on."

"Chris...what're you doing?" Tom asked, confused as Chris headed over to the sofa which was in the living room, connecting to the kitchen so technically he didn't even leave the room.

The blond sat down, turning to look over at Tom before gesturing him to come over to him. Unsure, Tom got up, putting the used plates into the sink and went over to where Chris was sitting on the, rather red, sofa.

"Sit down." Chris told him, not in a demanding way though, more like a request. Tom hesitated but he and Chris were really good friends since they had first met to prepare for working together, he trusted him this much. Tom sat down and the other smiled at him.

"You okay?" Chris asked, appearing genuinely concerned. Tom nodded at him, watching him cautiously, waiting to see what he was planning. Chris turned away slightly, nodding to himself before looking back up to Tom, who looked back, not daring to break the eye contact.

"Just go with it for a minute, okay?" Tom was about to ask what he was supposed to be going with but the answer came soon enough as Chris leaned forward, not particularly slowly, his eye lids drooping, almost shut and Tom didn't even think to pull back before the younger mans mouth was on his again. Tom froze, eyes still open, looking at the super close proximity of Chris's face. The blond didn't move much, simply pressing his lips to Tom's. He wasn't sure if Tom would pull back or not, so he left this free for him to choose.

After a few seconds, Tom let his lips relax slightly into Chris's, his own eyes closing automatically and he pressed back ever so slightly. Chris took this as a positive sign and decided to part his lips, the tiniest fraction, tilting his head a bit and moving Tom's lips around slightly as he took lead of the gentle kiss.

Keeping their lips together, Chris leaned his head forward, so the sides of their noses brushed. Their lips lost contact for a moment. Neither of them pulled back, but pressed in again, Tom opening his mouth slightly this time, giving the kiss more form, more movement and more sound.

Chris was the first to grow bolder, making slightly bigger moves and only doing more once Tom reciprocated his movements but after a while, they were kissing harder, mouths opening and moulding against the others. Their breathing grew aroused. They weren't touching other than this though, their hands gripping their own legs or leaning on the sofa.

Kissing a man was nothing like kissing a woman. Tom's skin was firmer, rougher, not smooth and soft and powdery like a women's. He had a very light rough stubble that Chris only noticed because his mouth was rubbing against it. Tom's lips were thin, but soft. The guy had technique, Chris could tell, he just needed to encourage the older man to use it.

As Tom opened his mouth again, to press back into Chris's lips, the Australian darted the tip of his tongue out and let it brush just inside of a slim upper lip. Tom suddenly hummed breathily, surprising himself and pulling back. Chris looked at him apologetically.

"Too much?" He asked, worried. Tom looked away for a moment, gathering himself.

"No...no, it's fine, I just...hadn't expected...yeah." Tom felt a hand on his jaw, pulling his head up to look at Chris.

"Think you can answer the question now?" Tom's mind went blank, what question? It took him a few moments but eventually he realised what Chris was referring to. Did you enjoy it?

"Oh...oh yes." He chuckled lightly, blushing again.

"Oh yes, you can answer the question or oh yes you enjoyed the kiss?"

"Uhhh...well...both...I suppose." He smiled sheepishly. Tom's blush seemed to be here to stay. Then he did something Chris hadn't expected, though he probably should have, since it was Tom, he started laughing.

"What?" Chris asked, confused. Tom continued laughing, finding it harder to control as he went. He managed to quieten a little but then he looked up to meet Chris's eyes and he started all over again.

"I...I'm...oh god...I'm so sorry!" He choked, between fits of laughter. "This is not how I thought the morning would pan out, not at all!" He started again and Chris couldn't help but join him. When they calmed down and their laughter died out, a few moments later, Tom looked back to Chris, cobalt eyes meeting cerulean.

"Kiss me again." Chris said before he could stop himself. He was still smiling but any traces of humour quickly drained from Tom's face. Chris's eyes settled on the Brits lips and he leaned forward again. Tom leaned back a little, hesitating.

"Chris..." Tom started but then Chris was so close to him again, he forgot whatever excuse he had been about to make up as he met the others touch.

They kissed slowly, testing all over again, Chris didn't want to scare Tom again. They played with the pressure of their lips, opening their mouths wide, but then pulling back into smaller kisses, breathing deeply through their noses. Chris felt Tom gain some confidence as they went along and he figured that maybe Tom felt better knowing that Chris wanted this too.

Whenever the kiss got a bit too fiery, a bit strong and less controlled, they would pull back, go back into simple little kisses. After a while, Chris decided to try incorporating his tongue again, more carefully this time. Instead of just going for it, he simply placed his tongue at the front of his mouth so it was by his lips. When the kiss got deeper, his tongue would occasionally touch against Tom's lips, which the older man could feel of course, but it didn't startle him this time, he made no move to stop but Chris didn't advance with his tongue, he waited for the silent word from Tom that he could move on.

It took a while, Chris gently moving his tongue against Tom's lips when they did come into brief contact, but the next time he did this, it wasn't the others lips that he found when he pressed his tongue forward, it was the tip of Tom's own hesitant tongue. Chris almost moaned with the unexpected pleasure of it. He thinks he did gasp a little though because Tom pulled back again, eyes opening, looking worried.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. Chris frowned but smiled lightly.

"Why're you sorry?"

"I...uh...don't know, too bold I guess, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. Chris smiled more leaning back towards Tom.

"It was nice. I kind of wish you hadn't stopped."

"Oh...sorry." Chris couldn't help the small chuckle as he leant back into Tom. They kissed for a while but Tom didn't try to use his tongue again. Chris loved to use tongue, he wasn't over the top, he didn't need to know what the other person had for dinner or anything but he loved to play with the sensations and texture of people's tongues. He placed one hand behind Tom's head and the other on the muscle between his neck and shoulder, pulling the older man against him a bit more, controlling the kiss. Tom seemed happy to let him.

When Tom opened his mouth again, Chris pressed forward with his tongue, more forward than he had before but not stuffing his tongue into the others mouth. Tom moaned a little and pressed his own tongue against Chris's. They moved back into kissing before repeating the movement, doing this a few times before the blond decided to play a little, pushing his tongue further forward, Tom opening his mouth more to let him, their heads tilting further as Chris plunged his tongue into the others mouth, wriggling it playfully, then pulling his tongue back in to his own mouth, encouraging Tom to follow him. It didn't work though and Chris went back in during the next kiss.

As he pulled back, this time, Tom sucked gently on Chris's tongue, his teeth lightly scraping against the tip, making him moan and smile into the kiss. Tom laughed at his own boldness and Chris just melted, pushing forward, using his hands to hold Tom's head, keeping their mouths pressed hard, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth, searching for the older mans tongue, and seemingly every other part of his mouth, sliding against his teeth. Tom was letting out these little moans with every breath out, he seemed to not quite realise he was doing it. The sounds going straight to Chris's crotch. He had been hard for a while, the pressure unrelenting in his jeans. He wondered if Tom was too, but didn't dare make a move to check.

Air was becoming more of a struggle now, their kiss so ferocious, they didn't get much chance. Everything was quick breaths, quiet moans, teeth, tongue, wet, amazing. Tom's hands were gripping hard onto Chris's shoulders, which the younger actor figured was a subconscious move. Tom was sucking harder on Chris's tongue and he wasn't sure he could take that much longer, the electricity that the sensation sent down to his cock, he swears it may be enough to make him come, without even undoing his jeans.

Chris pulled back to get some air for a moment and Tom looked around like he had forgotten where he was. His lips were darker, plumper and really wet, covered in saliva, as was the skin leading towards his chin and pretty much his entire mouth. Some parts of his skin looked a little red, from where Chris's stubble had scraped his face a bit. Tom didn't seem to notice though, or if he did he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't looking at Chris now though, he was looking ahead of him, appearing to be deep in thought. Chris grew worried for a moment, maybe he was trying to think of a way out of this without offending him. Chris wouldn't be offended if Tom didn't want this, he would always be friends with Tom, no matter what.

"Yer alright there?" Chris asked quietly. Tom blushed and leaned his head forward into his hands.

"Oh god." He groaned slowly, breathing a bit too laboured for Chris's liking. His arms came up to scratch through his hair, more of a distraction than anything. Chris noticed that Tom's hands were shaking.

"Hey." Chris said, shifting over and placing his hand on the older mans shoulder. Tom looked up at him.

"You know, if this wasn't what you wanted, we can forget it happened. It's okay mate, don't worry about it, I'm not worth freaking out over." Chris chuckled lightly, pushing down the feeling of disappointment at his own words but if Tom was not okay with this, then he would back off and respect his friend. Tom shook his head quickly.

"That's not why I'm freaking out." He started, which only aided in confusing Chris. "I liked it. I really liked it...and...I don't quite know what to think of that. We're not just any two people, we are actors. We are in the media now, we are filming for the avengers for Christ's sake, it's one of the most anticipated movies of the last decade or something. There's no way something like this could stay secret for long. What if people find out?" Tom worried his lip.

"I think you're thinking quite far ahead there Tom, we just kissed in your hotel room, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, we don't need to announce anything to anyone. I don't even know how far I would want to go with this, I mean could you imagine us having sex?" Chris laughed. He had meant it as a joke but the look on Tom's face made him suddenly grow serious.

"Oh my god, you have?" Chris's eyes grew wider, his mouth opening in shock, quickly turning into a sly smile. Tom shook his head looking horrified.

"What? No, no of course..." Chris was positively beaming now.

"You have! You have, you so have!" Chris said, sitting up straighter and shifting closer, mock confronting Tom. "Oh my god, were you touching yourself while you thought about me?"

"Oh god." Tom jumped up from the chair, pacing over to the kitchen to busy himself with tidying the dishes. Chris looked at him from the chair, laughing, not in mocking but in a surprised happiness. It was such a hot idea, Tom sitting back on this very sofa, thinking about Chris while he stroked himself, muttering his name, moaning, imagining it was Chris bringing him such pleasure. Chris felt his cock stir back into life at this, he shifted a bit, quickly tucking himself under his belt before standing up to follow Tom to the kitchen.

"What did you imagine? Did I suck your cock?" Tom refused to answer, he was washing the plates, determined to keep his eyes on everything except Chris. That as well as the fact that he was painfully hard right now and he was not going to give Chris the satisfaction of knowing that. The mans ego was big enough right now.

"No? Okay...uh...were you sucking mine?" He laughed again when he saw Tom drop his head in embarrassment. Chris fake gasped, really over dramatically.

"Thomas William Hiddleston you, my friend, are a dirty little slut!" He laughed even harder, he could see Tom was stuck between laughing himself and throwing the plate in his hands at Chris. He sobered up after a moment, coming back to the serious part of the conversation because, he joked, they both did but this was something they really needed to discuss, Chris couldn't just leave it here without some kind of closure.

"Okay, no, seriously, I don't care. It's flattering, to be honest with you and...uh...since I'm being honest and all..." Tom heard and then felt the approach of the other, then a warm breath on the back of his ear as Chris whispered. "I've imagined you too." Tom nearly dropped the plate, earning another chuckle from Chris, followed by hands on his shoulders, gently trying to encourage him to turn round. Tom did, his hands still wet and soapy but Chris didn't care.

"I'm not even gay." Tom said, serious now. His eyes, which were wide enough when he was relaxed, were even wider, the colour piercing through Chris. He was suddenly tempted to takes Tom's face into his hands and kiss him gently, delicately. He resisted for now though.

"I'm not gay either." Chris said. "That doesn't change anything, I'm still not gay, I don't like men, I just..sort of like you." Chris looked at Tom, offering him a small smile. It was true, he had never really looked twice at another man, just because he knew he liked women, that's just how it was for him, but then he met Tom and then he wasn't quite sure of anything anymore. Tom breathed out a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...I think I like you too." He leaned his head down, breaking their eye contact, like he could only admit this if he wasn't looking at him. "Oh god, I have liked you for ages." Chris smiled more at that.

"I know." That made Tom pause and look up.

"You what? How did you know?"

"I figured it out, sort of, well, I wasn't sure but I had a feeling you might." He huffed at Tom's expression, amused. His face was flushed and he looked like he wanted to run. He didn't though, he stayed with Chris's hands on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing small circles into his collar bones, his own hands still dripping with soap suds.

"So." Tom said hesitantly. "What happens now?"

"What do you want to happen now?" Chris smiled lightly, though he kind of had an idea by the way Tom's eyes were flicking between his eyes and his lips. Chris parted his own a little, letting the tip of his tongue slide out to wet them. Tom's mouth parted subconsciously as he watched him. They were talking much quieter now, everything silent except for their breaths and murmured words.

"I...I'm not sure. What do you want?" Was his breathy reply, his eyes stopping more on his lips now. Chris leaned even closer to him. "You" he whispered before pressing his mouth against Tom again. The slightly shorter man brought his hands up to hold at Chris's sides, forgetting that the were still rather wet. Chris couldn't care less right now though, in fact he didn't even notice. He hummed into the kiss and used his own lips to push the others mouth open so he could explore again.

They kissed slowly now, their tongues exploring gently, the small sensual noises of their lips and the little halted breaths at the back of their throats seemed to echo in the quiet. Chris pulled one hand from the older mans shoulder and tucked it under Tom's to snake its way round to his back, pressing the slim body closer to his. Tom breathed in deep, his mouth opening along with his eyes in surprise at the feeling of their crotches pressing together. Chris smiled. Tom's pupils were blown and it was the single sexiest thing Chris had ever seen.

"You're hard." Tom breathed, and seemingly he hadn't expected this. Chris smiled more.

"Like a rock...as are you." He pressed them closer again to emphasise this and Tom breathed in again, his eyes flickering out of focus for a second as Chris watched and that sent an even stronger jolt of arousal straight down his stomach and spine, right down to his crotch, making him shiver lightly. Okay, correction, that was the single sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Tom wanted this, he could see it clearly on the mans face, whether or not he would admit this and let himself enjoy what could be a wonderful thing, Chris didn't quite know.

"You didn't answer my question." Chris reminded. Tom hadn't forgot, he just wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I...I'm not...I don't...I..." Tom stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Did you like this?" Chris asked simply, referring to their kissing, of course. He needed to hear the words come straight from his mouth. Tom seemed quite flighty and he wouldn't rush him.

"I..,yes...yes I did." His face started flushing again. He smiled, as if trying to appear unaffected by the finer ability if the moment. He didn't fool Chris.

"Okay...and would you do it again?" Tom just nodded slowly. Chris nodded in return.

"Alright. So we take it from there then, yeah? No decisions yet, just do what we want to do. We are still mates, we can stop this any time it gets too much, yes?" Tom nodded again.

"Need a little bit more here mate, I don't want to go with this then find out later down the road that you just didn't want to hurt my feelings of something." Chris pressed his hips forward again, bringing Tom out of his slight trance with a small gasp. Tom looked up into his eyes.

"What we want to do...nothing more." Tom agreed, a little breathless and that was enough for Chris. He pushed Tom harder into the sink, lips attacking the older mans, grinding his own hips forward in a slightly rounded movement, cause he just couldn't help himself. Tom opened his mouth and moaned into Chris's own, hands gripping the side of his shirt.

"Oh god...what are we doing, what is this?" He asked at length, before returning Chris's attack on his mouth.

"Well..." Chris murmured between kisses and light nibbles to Tom's lips. "Maybe it's the start of something amazing." This would either be the best or worst decision he ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark out. Tom was in the small but very tidy bathroom, slicking back his black semi curly hair, not in the way he did for Loki, this way it still left some of his usual curls and his hair only came down to almost the bottom of his ears. The extensions took ages to put in when he was shooting but so did every other part of his costume. He didn't get enough time to grow the hair as long as he would have for Loki but Joss hadn't cared, he said what he had was fine, if he could die it black, it would be better and they could get some extensions for him.

He buttoned up his deep purple shirt, right up to his neck, before deciding he looked far too trapped and buttoned it back down to reveal the tops of his collar bones and a little of his chest. The evening was warm so he didn't need to worry about being cold. He tucked the bottom of the shirt into his usual black trousers and put on a simple black blazer. It was a lot of black but the purple of his shirt broke it up nicely. Looking back into the mirror, he sighed, adjusting his clothes and then just stood, looking at himself for a moment.

He was meeting with Chris tonight, going to walk around the streets of Ohio until they could find a decent looking restaurant. They agreed it would be a nicer way of getting to know the place than looking online and booking a place. Chris had said he would be round about half eight which was really late to Tom but he had agreed. That was one thing he had never really understood when it came to America and the like, though it was mostly on shows where the characters would agree to go out and one would say "pick you up at eight?" And Tom always thought that was a bit late. He usually had dinner about half six, not that it mattered; he just found the differences between different countries quite fascinating.

He heard a knock on the door and felt his heart jump a little. Damn him for being nervous about this, it's just Chris, they're going to go and eat and then they will come back and go to their own rooms and sleep. That's it, nice and simple. But oh god, what if he wanted to come in for a drink? What if he kissed him again? What if he wanted to go further? Tom wasn't sure he could do that yet. So far they had only kissed. Admittedly, it was one hell of an intimate kiss but they had kept it at that for now, Tom was comfortable with that.

It had been a week since he and Chris had decided to pursue their...whatever this was, but they hadn't spent much time together. It had been the Saturday morning when they kissed properly and Sunday was generally a day that everyone had to themselves so the only time he had seen him after that was back on set. Of course, they were back to their professional selves then, in costume, ready for when the director needed them. They had talked but not really had a chance to discuss fully where they were going. Tonight was their evening to do that.

"Okay" he said to himself, messing with his shirt collar again. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was greeted with vivid blue eyes, tied back blond hair and a knock out smile. Chris was wearing a blue shirt with a black waistcoat that he had left undone, his sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. Tom seemed to forget words. Luckily for him, Chris rescued him by speaking first.

"Wow...you look great." Then he seemed like maybe he was berating himself for not having thought up something better to say. Tom smiled at him. "Thanks, you do too." Then just looked at him. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Oh...uh...you want to come in?" Chris huffed a short laugh and stepped in. Tom closed the door and walked off to the kitchen in search of a glass. "Drink?" He added after a moment.

"Sure." Chris said, smiling as he watched Tom fidgeting round the kitchen.

"You're nervous." Chris stated, watching as Tom froze for a second before carrying on with the drinks.

"No...No...I'm fine." Tom denied. Then he turned and looked at Chris and knew he wasn't falling for his bullshit. "Well aren't you?"

"Tom, we have been friends for quite a while now, why would we be nervous around each other?" Tom knew he was being silly, he couldn't help it. He walked back over and handed Chris the drink.

"We don't have to go out you know, if you don't want to. We can order in and talk here, or at mine, it's all fine."

"No...No no...I'm fine, really...I'm just...oh gosh...I don't know." He sighed. "This is so new, it should feel so casual, and it just...doesn't." He looked at Chris a little sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe out in public isn't such a good idea. Tell you what, we order in, sit back relax, watch a film. I know how you love the jungle book." Chris suggested and Tom couldn't help but smile.

"You can't tempt me with the jungle book and then expect any other options to hold up to it." He laughed. Chris smiled and nodded. "Okay then, that's what we do."

"Oh no, I was joking. Look, you got all dressed up and everything."

"This?" Chris asked, gesturing to himself. "Nah, I'd have worn this regardless of what we did."

Tom looked worried. "You're sure you won't get bored?" Chris nudged him in the shoulder.

"Ahh who needs a social life anyway?" He teased.

...

About forty minutes later and kicked back on Tom's sofa after deciding to order pizza, or more like, Chris had decided to order pizza after having to assume that Tom wanted it too, since that man could not make decisions when it involved other people. He always wanted to be a convenience to everyone. Chris found it somewhat frustrating but endearing too. Lights were dimmed; the room was nicely warm, only the occasional sound could be heard from people moving past the door on their floor. Otherwise all was quiet and there was a calm essence to the air, which was nice.

The moment Chris had put the DVD in to play the Jungle Book -because of course Tom would have brought that with him- Tom had actually turned into a child. A very tall, dark and stunningly fucking gorgeous child. Chris found himself watching Tom more than the film, the passion in which he was so open about the things he enjoyed. He sang along to every song, quoted most of the film, then looked apologetically at Chris who just laughed and tapped his arm playfully. The pizza had arrived about halfway through, Tom making sure to tip the delivery guy generously before dancing his way back over to the sofa, pizza in hand.

Okay, so they hadn't actually talked about them yet, like that had planned this evening to do but they would get to it, and Chris had to admit, it was nice to just sit back and relax with Tom. He was a very chilled person when he wasn't under pressure or nervous, even then he held together very well, it only seemed to be Chris who noticed when something wasn't quite right.

Tom was still humming to the film as the credits played. He swayed back and forth, mouth full of, now cold, pizza, humming along happily and not even seeming to realise that Chris was watching him, until his head swung around eventually, seeing the other looking at him with a stupid grin on his face, one eyebrow raised and Tom's face was red in seconds.

"What?" He murmured after swallowing down his mouthful and throwing the rest of his slice back into the box. "It's such a wonderful film. I love it."

"So I can tell." Chris said, his voice full of amusement. He shifted up closer to Tom, who looked sideways at him, semi suspiciously waiting to see what his next move was. Chris didn't move for a moment and Tom turned his head to face the blond properly.

"Hey." Chris said, his eyes not leaving the Brits. Tom just looked back, smiling lightly and then Chris was leaning in, glad when the other man leaned forward to meet him half way. So much for talking first, he thought. They made out slowly for a while before Chris grew slightly impatient, leaning his forward more, making Tom lean back so they could continue kissing. Eventually they were almost lying on the sofa, Chris on top, taking full control of their kissing, his hands in Tom's hair, tilting his head so he could kiss him at different angles. Tom was breathing heavily into the kiss, humming occasionally so Chris could tell that he was enjoying it just nicely.

Chris broke the kiss to move his mouth down a little and kissed along a sharp jaw, going back towards his ear. Tom moaned lightly, subconsciously tilting his head back to give Chris more access to his neck, which he accepted eagerly, kissing down the underside of his jaw, lips halting when they reached the older man's Adam's apple. He felt Tom swallow under his lips, felt the small hitch in his breathing and the light hum when he licked across the same area. Kissing his way back up Tom's neck, he tested different areas to find what he liked, and taking the opportunity to breathe in his scent. The man smelled of soap and a light deodorant, nothing over the top, simple and clean, just as he would expect from him.

As he reached the spot just under Tom's ear, he heard a slightly stronger moan leave his throat, knowing he had found a sensitive part; he flicked his tongue out, licking across it, loving the little breathy noises Tom made. He opened his mouth more and gently scraped his teeth across the area and Tom's whole body shivered, his mouth opening in a silent moan and his hands gripped at Chris's upper arms. He hummed happily, moving up to nibble at the Brits earlobe, moving up further, breathing into the entrance of his ear. Tom's breathing became short little aroused pants and he waited in anticipation. Chris smiled, leaning really close to his ear, laughing into it slightly as he felt Tom tensing, knowing that the older man could hear all the sounds of his mouth and throat, his breathing, everything. People often underestimated how sensitive ears could be for some people and it seemed Chris had found one hell of an erogenous zone on Tom. He let his warm, wet tongue slide out his mouth and worked its way slowly, ever so gently, into the Brits ear, thoroughly enjoying the gorgeous noises that came from said man as he pushed his tongue in firmer, wiggling it a little, lighting up all the little nerve endings in and around his ear as he did.

Pulling his tongue back out, he blew on the place where his tongue had just been, knowing it would feel cold and smiling when it made Tom shiver again.

"That feel good?" Chris breathed out.

"Uhh-huh" was about as coherent as the reply was going to get. Chris felt his chest swell contentedly and went back to kissing Tom. Resting all his weight on his knees, he brought his hands up to undo the buttons of the others shirt. He heard the Brits breath hitch, but he figured it wasn't so much in the good way since he felt him tense up a bit too. He slowed down for a moment, waiting to see if Tom would relax. When he didn't, Chris pulled back to look at him.

"You okay?" He asked, eyes wide in seriousness. Tom nodded but Chris could see his hesitance. He smiled raising his eyebrows a little and Tom looked down slightly. They had been shirtless around each other before, of course they had, heck, they had been almost naked around each other before, but this was different. Removing a shirt now held much more meaning behind it than simply getting dressed.

"I...yeah, I am fine, really." He tried but Chris was already pulling back further. "Oh no...I'm sorry Chris, really I..." Tom started to say but was soon cut off by the others ever so slightly raised voice.

"Tom, it's okay. I went too far, and you let me know, maybe not in words but at least I could tell. You go as far as you want to, remember? You have nothing to prove to me. If I do something you're not comfortable with you have to let me know, promise me you will tell me, please." Chris looked at Tom a little desperately. The very idea of unconsciously putting him through something that he didn't want just because he hadn't read the warning signs, or because Tom didn't want to disappoint Chris chilled him to the bone. Tom nodded but that wasn't nearly enough.

"I need words Tom; I need you to say it."

"Okay...I will tell you, I promise." Tom looked up at him, eyes wide and body language tense. Chris visibly relaxed through, which seemed to help him too.

"Okay." He said, sitting back more and looking at the dark haired man. "What were you nervous about for this evening?" Tom frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got here earlier, you were nervous. Was there a more specific reason?" Tom hesitated, seemingly unsure what to say. Chris leaned forward a bit again.

"I want us to be able to talk openly Tom, yeah? You have nothing to prove to me." Chris said, looking at him gently. He didn't want to come across as demanding or anything. Tom nodded.

"Just everything really. I've never done this before, not with a guy, not even with someone who was my friend for a couple of years first. I'm out of my comfort zone." He quickly added. "But not in a bad way." When he saw the look appearing on Chris's face. "I just don't quite know how to respond to you, to us. It's not something that you're doing. I didn't even want you to stop a few minutes ago, when you were undoing my shirt." Tom flushed lightly as he spoke. "I just...you know...needed a moment."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, a little confused.

"You know...like when...when you were going to unbutton my shirt, I just needed a moment to sort of...get used to the idea of what was happening, I didn't actually want to stop." And Chris understood what he meant this time. He hadn't wanted him to stop completely, he just wanted to be reassured that it was okay and be reminded that he could stop whenever he wanted.

"Oh." Was all Chris could think to reply with. In this moment, Tom dared to undo the first two buttons that Chris had managed to get undone but he had buttoned back up when they stopped. He didn't undo any more of the buttons but he pulled the collar open a little, in a silent invitation for Chris to continue, Tom's wide blue eyes on him as he did. He didn't look completely relaxed but he was trying and Chris couldn't help his smile.

He moved back to where he had been before. Tom just looked up at him, fingers still playing with the edge of his shirt. Chris placed his hand over Tom's and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. He wanted Tom to relax before he would do any more.

After a while, Tom was kissing him back like they hadn't even stopped, his hands had moved up to Chris's arm and the back of his head now, pulling him down onto him a bit. Chris was happy to let Tom try and control this, in fact, he wanted him to. If Tom was asking him to do something, it would mean he definitely wanted it and wasn't just going along with what he thinks Chris might want.

Chris's mouth attacked his neck again and Tom's hands grew firm in their place on Chris's neck and shoulder, pulling his mouth closer to him. Chris nipped and licked and scraped and Tom was making noises again in seconds. He was far more vocal than Chris had expected he would be. He didn't moan loud and constantly like some porn star, but the little noises he did make, they were real. Small moans and panted breaths that let Chris know he really was enjoying this.

He decided to try unbuttoning Tom's shirt again, taking his time, giving the other man as much room as he could to back out if he wanted to. Tom shifted lightly when Chris moved, breathed a little deeper but otherwise made no sound of discomfort. The younger man moved his head back in, to distract him a little with his kisses while he did. He opened Tom's shirt but didn't try to push it off, instead he stopped kissing him, and he knew Tom was looking at him as he sat up, eyes down on the bared chest. He pushed open Tom's shirt, revealing a pale, lightly freckled chest, a small amount of light hair towards the centre. Chris let his eyes move down to the flat, gently toned abdomen. He leaned back down, kissing a curious looking Brit on the lips quickly before moving down to his chest, mouthing and nibbling down his collar bones, loving the sound of Tom's breathing as he did.

He slid his fingers under Tom's shirt, stroking down his sides, feeling the older man tense up hard and pulling away as best he could when trapped between him and the couch. Chris looked up to see the actor, laughing.

"Tickles!" He stuttered out between little giggles which increased in intensity when Chris traced his fingers over the sensitive sides. He stopped after a minute, dipping his head back down and biting Tom's chest, making him jump and huff out softly in surprise. Chris licked over the bite as an apology before moving his head lower, paying careful attention to the feel of the older man's skin under his tongue and lips. Tom didn't seem to be one for talking during this, so he would rely on his body to tell him for now, though he hoped that Tom would voice his feelings if it became necessary.

Tom squirmed discontentedly when Chris mouthed over a nipple, swiping his tongue over it and worrying it lightly between his teeth. He heard a small hiss and figured he must have been a little too rough; he smoothed the darkened nub over with his tongue and looked up at Tom, smiling when he saw that the other man was more than okay.

"Is this alright?" Chris asked, keeping his eyes on Tom's while he let his tongue fall out to drag across the other man's nipple again. He smiled, open mouthed as Tom's eyes hooded a little more, half covering his blown pupils, his jaw dropping slightly and he shivered in arousal. So he likes to look, Chris thought. From then on, as he moved his downwards, he let his eyes flick up sometimes, to look suggestively at the older man, which really seemed to turn the Brit on.

He felt the muscles of Tom's stomach flutter a bit as he kissed and licked over them. He came down to the older man's navel, lifting his head up, to hover just above it. He breathed over it, leaning down as though to kiss the sensitive area but pulling back just before he could, hearing Tom breathe harder with the anticipation, his head falling back against the arm with a slight thunk. Chris could see his stomach rising and falling and shifting as Tom fidgeted underneath him and he figured he may have found another erogenous zone. He blew on the area, getting really close again, lips almost skimming the skin around his navel, watching his stomach tense in waiting, his breathing hitching and becoming unfocused and damn, Chris thought, this had got to be even more sensitive than his neck.

He decided to stop his torment, leaning down, just millimetres above the waiting man, he circled his tongue around his navel before dipping his tongue into the shallow dent.

Tom's moan sent a shiver through Chris that went straight down to his cock, which was fully hard before but now was straining against his pants. He pulled back with a breath of amused surprise, looking up at Tom. The older man flushed and looked somewhat sheepish, soon forgetting that though as the tongue returned to said area, wiggling around and biting the slight rise of skin just underneath. He pushed up a bit, so his mouth was around the dip and he sucked.

Tom pushed up into Chris and he briefly felt just how hard he was as he jutted against his stomach. Chris moved down to the edge of his trousers, biting on the material and tugging it a little.

"Ahh...no!" Tom said, quickly sitting up. Chris stopped immediately, coming up to face Tom properly.

"It's okay." He said, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "I wasn't gonna do anything."

"No...No it's okay, I know. I just...reacted, sorry." Tom looked down, embarrassed. Chris placed his hands either side of Tom's head and kissed him, the Brit returning the movements and in moments they were back to moving together with the same intensity as before, the momentary snick forgotten. Hands roamed over necks, arms, backs and sides, lips and tongues teased and teeth nipped. Chris testily pressed his hips down to get some friction on himself, moaning when he felt Tom press back. They started simple and slow but soon they were humping against each other like teenagers, Tom's head thrown back, the younger man attacking his neck. Chris could feel himself actually starting to get close from this.

"Okay." He heaved, slowing down his thrusts and then stopping completely. "We should probably take this down a notch." Tom's body relaxed into the sofa as he looked up at Chris, face flushed with arousal, breathing hard. He nodded and sat up, straightening himself up and doing up his shirt.

They just sat on the chair for a few moments, catching their breath. It wasn't awkward, they were fine just being in each other's company without having to speak, that was something that was really nice about them as friends, as well as more.

"Well." Chris started. "That got pretty heated." Tom looked at him, and then laughed "Yeah, like a couple of horny teens." Chris hummed in agreement. He shifted up to Tom again, leaning in and kissing him in a slow, shallow, simple way. Before they were heated, deep desperate kisses, now they were exploring, calm and soft. Hands combed into hair, tilting their heads, tongues occasionally joining in the game as they went on. They would pull back when it started getting more than this, kissing along jaw lines, nipping at an earlobe, sucking lightly on the others neck.

"What time is it?" Tom asked when they next pulled back to breathe. Chris checked his watch and balked at it.

"Shit, it's nearly one am!" Tom's eyes widened a bit. "No...how?" Chris just shook his head.

"Damn...We should probably call it a night. Didn't you say you were going out tomorrow?" Tom frowned before he seemed to remember.

"Oh yes, my friend is in town and I agreed to meet her." Not that it really mattered to Tom if Chris went now or not, he wouldn't be going to sleep for a good while yet anyway.

"Okay, yeah, I should go now." Chris stood up and moved to clean up the pizza box and their glasses on the table.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'll sort that out."

"Oh, okay...thanks." Chris said, straightening up and moving towards the door.

"Thank you for tonight." He said, turning to face Tom who had followed him to the door. "I had a really great time, honestly." He added the last part when he saw the slight look of doubt on Tom's face. The dark haired man smiled after a moment, that brilliant smile he did that drove Chris crazy.

"Me too, thank you for coming round. I hope you didn't mind not going out, I really would have been fine."

"Tom, honestly, I think this was better than walking round the streets. I could happily do this again, anytime." He replied with a wink making Tom smirk. Chris leaned in for a last kiss, placing his hand on his lower back to pull them together, kissing him hard.

"...see you Monday." He breathed as soon as they broke the kiss and Tom could only nod as the next second, Chris was out the door, walking towards his own suite.

Tom watched him for a moment, before closing the door and turning to just look at the room in front of him. He moved over to the table, picking up the pizza, sticking the left over slices on a plate and putting it in the fridge, throwing the box away and putting their glasses in the sink, he would wash them tomorrow; right now he had a problem he needed to deal with. Said problem was currently trapped under his belt and rubbing against his lower stomach as he moved around.

He smiled at the memory of the evening and moved into the bedroom to 'sort out his problem'.

...

Back in his own suite, Chris got ready for bed, his mind unable to leave the evenings events. He climbed into bed and willed his own 'problem' to go away. After what felt like an hour but was only probably about ten minutes, he gave up. Sliding his hand down into his underwear, images of Tom underneath him, head thrown back and moaning for more, flooded his thoughts.

Tom's name was on his lips as his own problem was 'sorted'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris had seen Tom on set as usual. The moment he saw him, his mind filled with the memories of the other evening and he had to retreat to his changing room to hide the sudden bulge in his pants.

He had managed to compose himself and stay in character when he was needed. Both he and Tom had scenes today, but not together. They still saw each other at a few times, Tom smiling at Chris in his usual friendly manner. Tom was very good at keeping things separate, having no problem with treating Chris as a friend, colleague, and when they were alone, more. Chris seemed to be struggling with this; all he could think about was what Tom looked like on his sofa, spread out and wanting, the noises he made, and the way he gripped onto Chris. It was very distracting.

"Hey" Tom said, starling Chris from his thoughts. God Tom looked amazing. He had gotten out of costume, even though he hadn't been doing scenes for long, his hair and makeup was still in character though, giving him a strange dimension, mixing Loki with Tom, Chris thought, was kind of hot.

"Oh, hey. You finished filming already?" Tom's friendly smile was oddly out of place on his Loki face, the friendly smile with slightly twisted looking eyes. That's just how his makeup had been done.

"No, no. They're having some kind of tech problem so they told me to take an early lunch and go back about two-ish, so I was wandering if you were free now or not? I made a banoffee pie which seems to be impossible to get round here's the ingredients were hard enough to come by as it was. But yes, I made one and I thought you might like to join me. It has been far too long since I enjoyed a good slice of banoffee, pie." Chris could only assume to know what that actually was. The British had some of the strangest foods.

"Uh...sure, why not." Chris smiled, he had finished his part for the day anyway and it was only half eleven.

"Okay then, back to mine we go." Tom said, nudging Chris as he walked passed. Chris smiled and followed him.

...

"You know, one day I will actually come round to your suite." Tom called back as he strolled through his suite, leaving Chris to close the door.

"You're very excited for this pie thing aren't you?" Chris laughed as he shut the door. Tom was already getting plates.

"No, Chris, you don't understand, you really...just...hang on." He darted over to the fridge and pulled out what Chris could only assume was the pie, but I'll he could see was cream.

"Doesn't look very pie like, not like the type we have." Chris's mused, laughing at Tom's expression. "I can only see cream, where's the pastry?" The older man's expression was even funnier then.

"There's no pastry, Chris, you don't cook this." Wait, why wouldn't you cook pie? Tom got a knife and gestured Chris to come over. He cut into the 'pie' and pulled out a piece, and all Chris could see was messy looking layers, it's didn't really hold together very well, not that he would say this to Tom; he just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tom stuck the piece on one of the plates, and then looked at Chris like it was magical.

"Da da daaaaaa" he sang, gesturing to his creation and Chris just smiled, trying not to laugh at his face. Tom faked a frown and got a fork, thrusting it towards the blond, who took them, looking at the food warily.

"It's a crushed biscuit base, when I say biscuit I mean British biscuits, not fucking scones. Chocolate digestives work nice too." Tom explained, gesturing with his own fork to the bottom layer of the pie, which was now starting to seem less like a pie.

"And do you normally eat it at this time in the day?"

"No no nooo." Tom replied. "It's usually eaten as a pudding after dinner but this is special." He laughed.

"Then." He continued. "You put down slices of banana, cover it in soft caramel and then whipped cream and grated chocolate. I managed to find all the ingredients I use in England, same brand and everything, so it will probably just taste like sugar acid to you, but it's the best." Chris cut a little bit off the corner with his fork and why was he even eating it with a fork, wouldn't a spoon be better? He didn't care though, as he placed said piece into his mouth.

"Jesus shit, that's sweet!" Chris exclaimed, chewing at the sickly mush, squinting his eyes as he did. Tom laughed, heading towards the couch. He sighed dramatically.

"Shame, here I thought I could smother myself in it as a delicious treat." He said, causally as anything, quickly glancing at Chris before flopping himself down onto the couch with an "oof!" And tucking into his own piece. He had Chris's attention then.

"Wait...what was that about smothering and delicious treats?" Chris asked and Tom smirked, flicking his glance flirtatiously up to Chris. Damn did Loki hair suddenly mean Loki confidence? Had he even left his character?

"Well you know." Chris started, lifting some of the cream up with his fork. "This cream isn't half bad; I could make do with just that, easily." Tom laughed and hummed his approval. "I'll bet you would." Chris left his plate of the kitchen table, walking over he picked up Tom's plate, still in his hands, half eaten, and put it down on the small table next to them. He climbed down on top of Tom as he pushed his back so he was lying down. Tom outstretched his hands towards the pie longingly.

"But...but pie!" He said like some kind of child and Chris chuckled, leaning down to distract Tom with his mouth. Tom hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Chris plunge deeper. God he tasted so sweet after that sugar pie. Chris didn't mind, it's not like he tasted of onions or anything, sweet cream and caramel, he could work with happily. Tom moaned lightly as Chris worked back to his neck, nibbling along his jaw first, ducking under to suck in his Adam's apple.

"Wait, don't mark me, I have scenes later!" Tom said, pushing Chris back a little, the younger man just smirking down at him cockily.

"Don't worry, if I mark you, it won't be anywhere they will be looking." He said with a wink and Tom chuckled, flushing slightly. Ha, Chris thought, he had been so confident a moment ago, now he was flushing at such a simple thing. Chris smiled down at him happily, just looking at him for a moment. His smile faded as they just looked at each other for a moment and damn if it wasn't such a cliché but Chris leaned in a moment later and they kissed, long and deep and wet and he couldn't care less about anything else in that moment.

Chris's hands slid down to undo Tom's shirt, a familiar movement which the other was fine with this time, continuing to kiss back eagerly, making amazing little hums in the back of his throat, which sent little jolts of arousal through Chris. He decided that he wanted to find out just what Tom was okay with for now. He kissed his way down to the others stomach, not missing a nipple or his navel, anything to get Tom writhing under his touch. Chris reached down further, pressing at Tom's arousal through his trousers. The older man stopped his movements but didn't make any move to stop Chris so he just pressed gently for a moment, looking up to watch Tom carefully as he did. He was met with heavy eyelids, his pupils taking over the small amount of what he could see of the others eyes but through the lust Chris could see a nervousness which stopped him from letting go and just enjoying it. He would help him with this, heck, he could understand it, it's not like he had been with a guy before either.

Chris moved back up to kiss him deeply again, his hand staying on its place, keeping still. After a minute, he felt Tom push up into his hand slightly with a hum and Chris started rubbing his hand against him as reward. The humming grew louder, sometimes changing to sighs and small pants.

The blond moved back down again after a while, undoing the button of Tom's trousers, knowing that would be it for the Brit.

"Wait." Tom said, sitting up slightly to pull his hips away from Chris's hands.

"It's okay." Chris said. "I was just testing the boundaries slightly." He smiled reassuringly and Tom gave him a small frown.

"What boundaries?" He asked lightly.

"Well that's what I was thinking, we don't really have any. And it's probably quite important, especially now when we are just learning about each other, like, in this way." Tom nodded slowly, seeming to agree before looking around for a moment, almost self-consciously.

"Well...what are your...boundaries?" Tom asked, looking back at Chris. He thought about it for a minute.

"It's strange because I keep thinking I'm going to be uncomfortable going any further but when we're in the moment, I find myself being completely happy to move on, like, it's surprising myself." He offered a small smile, which was somewhat an apology for the useless explanation. "What about you?" He asked after a beat.

"I don't really know, like I couldn't list anything, it's more like you said, at the time when we are doing things, I can feel what I'm okay with and what I'm not quite ready for yet." Tom replied, running his hand through his long black extensions.

"So if we like, if we were to do like a safe word or something? I know it's a cliché but it could be useful. We could like, go with it, do whatever came natural but if either of us felt uncomfortable in any way, with absolutely anything, we use the word and keep things easy on both of us."

"Isn't that a bit more of a dominatrix thing? Like give the submissive a safe word?"

"Well yeah, but we can use them just, in general, why not?"

"What kind of word would you use for that though?" Tom asked, looking unsure.

"We could think of something that we understand, maybe something we can use in public too, because you never know, like 'pudding' or something since you love it so much." Chris winked with a small chuckle, making Tom smile.

"Or if we can't think of anything, then the standard would be red, yellow, and green."

"What's that, like stop, get ready and go?" Tom laughed a little but still didn't look too convinced.

"More like green is good, keep going. Yellow would be slow down, like, not quite sure but okay to try for a minute, like a warning. Red is stop, like, just stop. Then you can also add an extra safe word that would be like a panic word. So like, one of us could say 'pudding'." He chuckled again at the choice of word. "Then that would be like stop, no questions just stop, completely. That's used more for people who do more stuff though, like tying each other up and stuff, so red would be stop but 'pudding' would be stop, untie the other person and make sure that they're okay, do whatever they need you to." Tom nodded. "That makes sense." He said.

"So, we could try something like that if you wanted. This is all about communication anyway."

"Yes, okay, yes it sounds like a good idea. I haven't got that long for now; I have to get back on set in a bit. We have about an hour, so we can't really do much, unless you want to just get on with it, in which case...uh...red." He smiled up at Chris hoping to put some ease back into the conversation. Chris smirked, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

"We take this at our own pace, okay?" Chris said, pausing their kiss.

"Our pace." Tom agreed, pulling Chris down to kiss him again, making the younger man smile into the kiss. Chris loved it when Tom had these little moments of boldness, he hoped that they would continue and become more frequent as their relationship unfolded.

"What boundary are you going to test first then?" Chris thinks Tom had intended that to sound a lot more confident than it did but Chris was happy enough at the fact he even asked. "Huh?"

"Well I would ask you what I should test first, but I don't think there will be a boundary for you, for a good while at least." Tom teased, relaxing them both more.

"Is it my fault that I find you far too attractive to resist?" Tom tutted at that a bit, blushing and looking away. Chris smiled at him adoringly and leaned down to kiss into the crook of the older man's neck.

"Don't be shy." Chis said. "I know you, you're never shy, now is not the time to start." He placed his hand on Toms' cheek and pressed his face up to look at him, so he could kiss him properly.

"Now." Chris said, leaning up a bit. "Remember the colours?" Tom nodded. "Good." He leaned back down, kissing him deeply. After a minute, he slid his hand down again, keeping it simple, and back up along Toms' chest, going back down to the edge of his trousers. He repeated this a few times, feeling Tom relax into his touch more, of course, he had probably guessed where this was going but this way, Chris wasn't surprising him with his attempts.

His fingers just under the edge of the Brits trousers, the top button still undone from earlier meant an easier fit but he halted there a little, is movements steady. He felt Tom breath in a long, light gasp through their kiss. He changed the angle of his arm slightly so he could push his hand in further, not being quite as gentle as he had hoped.

"Ahh...yellow." Tom whispered against his neck. Chris halted but didn't pull his hand back; he lifted his head to look at Tom.

"Okay, give yourself a minute, as slow as you want, yes?" Tom nodded, closing his eyes, trying to steady his breathing more.

"Has a woman ever done this for you?" Toms' eyes opened again. He blushed a little but nodded. Chris smiled.

"It wouldn't be much different, I just have bigger hands." Chris chuckled, waiting for Tom to smile back; he didn't it he nodded after a few seconds.

"Okay...okay, green." He whispered slowly. Chris started kissing him again, just to give him something else to distract him slightly while he pushed his hand down further, pressing his palm against the length of Toms' cock through the material of his underwear. Tom hummed into Chris's mouth, his hands grabbing at is shoulders. Tom was very grabby when Chris did something he liked, Chris noticed.

He dipped his tongue into the older man's mouth, feeling him suck it as he pulled back. Tom would not follow him with his own tongue though, he just went back to kissing until Chris decided to push back into his mouth, then he would lick and bite and play with the younger man's tongue.

Chris had never had anyone like Tom before, the women he usually got with were demanding, like they wanted to assert themselves against him. Tom didn't do this at all, he wasn't trying to prove anything, wasn't trying to get one up on him or anything, he was just happy to be with him, allow him to control, but tell him if he was going out of line, of course, Chris would expect no less. He would have to help Tom get some confidence with this though. He loved submissive, shy virgin Tom but he knew Tom would be one hell of a lover with a little bit of confidence.

Chris rubbed his hand over Tom for quite a while, feeling Tom pushing back, becoming more eager, humming more and breathing laboured. The younger man pulled his hand up more, tucking his fingers under the waistband of Toms' underwear and pushing into the heat. Oh god, Chris thought, he is so warm. He wrapped his hand around the heated length; Toms' skin was so soft.

"Whoa...whoa...red...red!" Chris quickly pulled his hand back, Tom nearly head butting him as he sat up. "That was fast." He said in explanation.

"No, it's okay, it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't think it had been that fast. You alright?" Chris really didn't want to rush him, he really didn't.

Tom nodded. "I feel so stupid after making you stop though, like, why couldn't I handle that, really? It's such a small thing, I've been in in this situation before, I've enjoyed this before, I've just never done it with a guy but it shouldn't even matter but it does and I don't know why." Tom was starting to ramble; Chris stopped him speaking by pressing his mouth to the Brits. Tom kissed back like he was apologising, and then he did. "I sorry, I need to get a grip."

"What did we say? Our own pace, not my pace, not anyone else's, our pace. One person isn't comfortable, we wait or we stop. I'm sticking to that Tom, I promise, no matter what, that rule always stands. I don't care if you have done this a hundred times before, with men or not with men, if you are not comfortable, we wait. We have only been doing this for a couple of weeks anyway, there is no rush."

Tom patted Chris on the arm, signalling that he wanted to get up. Chris pulled back to let him. He walked over to the little mirror on the wall and checked his hair.

"Oh gosh, it took them an hour and a half to do this hair, look what we did." It wasn't that bad, Chris thought, a little messy and slightly knotty in places but still looked very Loki. A comb would probably fix it. Tom checked his watch.

"I'm going to have to go back now, are you coming back to set." Chris shook his head; he wasn't needed there for the rest of today.

"Okay, well, I don't know what time I'll be back exactly but if it's not too late I'll come round and we can talk again, yes?"

"Come round whatever the time is, unless you're tired." Chris smiled. He would happily have Tom walk in and wake him up at four in the morning.

"Okay, I will." Tom said, quickly shoving on his jacket. Chris stood up and headed to the door where Tom let them both out. They hugged simple, on the other side of the door, you never know who might see, and said their goodbyes.

Chris went to find something to do to try and keep Tom off his mind, though it wasn't going to be much use with Toms' unique scent on his hand. He sighed and walked back to his own suite.

...

It wasn't that late when Tom knocked.

"Hey." Chris sad, as he opened the door.

"Good evening." Was Tom's reply. He smiled brightly, the earlier awkwardness seemingly forgotten. He was completely out of his costume now, his much shorter black hair much less stuck to his head and slightly curly at the ends.

"How was filming?" Chris asked, moving aside so Tom could come in.

"Not bad, only got one decent take finished though, half the set were in a foul mood."

"Oh, was it because of the problems earlier?" Tom nodded. "I think so, they pretty much fixed it but I don't think it was too much fun and its set them back a bit."

Tom walked through the suite, sitting down onto the sofa, happily making himself comfortable.

"Do you want a drink?" Chris asked. "Food? Anything?" Tom shook his head. "I had food on set." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning back and then chuckling at himself a little, like he was laughing at his failed attempt at sexiness, not realising he had pulled it off perfectly. Chris wandered over to him, straddling the older man's lap, surprising him since he had subtly shifted over for Chris to sit next to him. Tom looked up at him, a little smile appearing on his lips as he ran his hands along Chris's thighs. He was nervous again; Chris could tell by the way he tapped his fingers on pretty much everything. Chris would remedy this.

"We don't have to do anything tonight you know, it's been a long day, I'm sure. We can find something else to do. I have some films and ice cream in the refrigerator." He also waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but his wasn't quite for the same reason. Ice cream's sexy right? It could be.

"Are you being suggestive with the ice cream, or am I missing something?" Tom asked, smiling that huge toothy grin he does that just lights up his entire being, plus the room.

"I wasn't, but now I'm thinking about it, I can see quite a few places I would happily eat my ice cream from." He leaned down to Tom's neck before whispering "like here" and licking a strip along the crease where his neck met his shoulder. The older man hummed, tilting his head to allow Chris more room to lick and bite at his neck.

"And here." Chris mumbled against his skin, making his way down to the sharp dip in his collar bone, sliding towards the centre and down the line in the middle of Tom's chest, undoing the buttons as he moved lower. Eventually he had to slide his knees onto the floor so he could reach lower without folding in half.

He moved to the Brits trousers, undoing them slowly, kissing his stomach and doing his best to look at him at the same time. Toms' face looked generally calm; his lips were a little tight together, though Chris much preferred them open in soft gasps. His eyes were closed, head tilted back into the sofa slightly. He hadn't told Chris to stop yet but he would proceed cautiously. He kissed further down, lips coming past the trouser line and moving down a little more.

Tom made a tense, almost panicked sounding moan but didn't say anything. Chris didn't feel too sure though.

"You okay up there?" He tried to sound a bit more casual about it, stroking along Tom's legs soothingly. Tom nodded without a word.

"Colour?" Chris knew Tom wasn't much of a talker when they were doing this sort of thing but he needed some guidance.

Tom fidgeted. "I...I don't...know." Chris didn't carry on his movements. The older man was pushing his hips up like he wanted him to keep going but his fingers had returned to tapping the side of the sofa and it was making Chris feel edgy if not Tom himself.

He came back up so that he was sitting next to Tom, though he was more leaning over him than anything. He kissed along his neck and jaw slowly, coming up to his mouth every now and then, giving Tom a chance to calm down, he slowly slid his hand back down the older man stomach, not missing a single area that might help arouse him further..

His pushed his fingers under the waistband of the Brits underwear, Tom gasping a little but doing nothing to stop him. Chris continued to bite and suck at his neck calmly as his hand moved further in, fingers grazing over the smooth hard length that was Tom's cock. Slowly, he wrapped his hands around him, giving him a delicate stroke down to the base and back up.

Hands balled into Chris's shirt, a body leaning more into the bulky torso of the younger actor. He let Tom use him for support, just wanting him to let go and enjoy it. He set a simple rhythm, not doing anything fancy for now, letting Tom adjust to his speed and grip, before playing with different movements, slightly twisting his hand when moving up to the tip, squeezing lightly, long soft strokes, short, faster, tighter strokes, trying to find what made the other more responsive to him.

Tom started to tense up again after a few minutes, but it was for a good reason this time. He shifted more against Chris, the hand in his shirt still gripping tightly, his other hand coming round to the back of Chris's neck as he pushed their mouths together. It wasn't the simplest of positions but Chris could still keep his rhythm on the older man's cock as he pushed his tongue into the others mouth. Tom moaned hard, sucking on the slick muscle and Chris could swear that that this was going to be the end of him. He got his revenge by biting the others lower lip as they pulled back into kissing, tugging on it lightly with his teeth.

"Ahh...s...s...stop...Chris...stop..." Tom pushed himself away quite quickly, grabbing the hand the blond was currently pleasuring Tom with and stilling it. He sighed hard, seemingly with relief and Chris frowned in confusion. Tom had leaned his head forward, eyes closed, trying to slow his breathing. Chris squeezed testily and Tom let out a hard hum of pleasure, followed by one of slight protest, gently pulling the hand out of his underwear. He didn't open his eyes when he did this, or say anything. He didn't seem to be mad at Chris but the younger man had no idea what had happened, he was sure that Tom hadn't come yet.

"You okay there mate?" Chris asked quietly, almost as if he was worried about disturbing the little world Tom seemed to have gone to. Tom nodded, opening his eyes to look at Chris.

"Sorry, I really can't talk when I'm close." Chris frowned more. "Huh?"

"You know, when I'm CLOSE." His eyes flicked down towards his crotch then back up to Chris. It took a moment but the younger man realised what he meant, his frown changing from confusion to question.

"Why did you stop?"

"Well, I wasn't going to...you know..." He looked at Chris, his blue eyes piercing and then spoke low, like a teenager who didn't want to be caught fooling around with his girlfriend while his parents were in the next room. "...come on your settee now was I?" Really? That was it?

"Why the hell not, most of it would have gone on you anyway, we could have cleaned the rest if needed." He laughed a little. That man, even in the throes of passion, still never fails to be polite.

"I know but I didn't want to risk it. Besides..." He flushed yet again. "I...uh...I make quite a lot."

"Of cum?" Tom nodded, blushing and Chris laughed. "We still could have dealt with it Tom, it would have been fine."

"Sorry." Tom said, leaning his head onto Chris's shoulder.

"I can finish you off, you know, we can just carry on."

"It's okay." Tom murmured against Chris's shirt. "I buggered it up, the moments gone." Chris kissed the top of his head, his hand moved up to rub his upper arm.

"Are you using the same hand you were just pleasuring me with to rub my arm?" Tom looked up at Chris as he spoke, an amused smirk crossing his lips. He didn't really care, not in the slightest.

"What if I am?" Chris challenged, wriggling said hand in the others face jokingly. Tom pushed forward tipping Chris back and climbing on top of him, his actions playful. Of course, if Chris had wanted to stop him, he could have easily, he was curious to see where Tom was going with this though.

"Hmmm, I notice you haven't lost your..." He reached down and squeezed Chris's arousal though his jeans, making Chris hum in the back of his throat. "...spirit." He smirked so seductively, Chris had to grab his head and pull that cocky mouth to his own. Tom was undoing Chris's jeans as they kissed and oh how tables turn, Chris thought.

Tom pulled back to look down, just for a moment, before returning to the kiss. Chris saw a brief flash of uncertainty in his eyes but Tom was doing his best to mask it, he was an actor after all, except so was he, so those tricks didn't work on him. He let Tom continue for now though, he would know when he wanted to pull back, and when he did, he would know too.

Tom slipped his hand into Chris's jeans, but not into his pants, which he was more than fine with. He wanted Tom to take his own time, not force himself to do more than he wanted just for Chris. That didn't stop the younger man from moaning into Tom's mouth when he rubbed against him just right. Tom smiled against him, clearly enjoying the effect he had on his friend. One thing Tom didn't know about Chris yet, and he would soon find out, was that he is a shameless lover, pleasure is pleasure, you give it, you take it, no shame, no embarrassment, not with men or women. He had never slept with a man before. Sure, he had fooled around a bit in college; it had never gotten any further than a drunken hand job though, he generally preferred women anyway. Tom though, he was something else entirely. Tom was courteous, he got embarrassed, he was polite, never one to let go and just think about himself when there was someone else involved. Chris would teach him that he could let go, with him anyway. Chris wanted to give Tom so much pleasure he couldn't talk for ages even after he had come.

Chris was soon, pushing up against Tom, wanting more, but not making him move any further. Tom grabbed the warm, hard cock through his pants. He was still able to stroke him this way; it just meant that he didn't have to take that extra step in completely removing all layers of clothing. If Tom was comfortable this way, Chris would accept that. He bucked up into the older man's hand, moaning his appreciation against his lips.

Tom was smiling into their kiss, he did so more when Chris moaned or hummed or made any signal that he was really enjoying this. He realised that Tom needed reassurance; he needed to know he was doing good. Of course, he would generally know what to do from here. Any guy who had ever been a teenager knew the basics, at the very least but that didn't mean Tom was confident doing it to someone else. Different men had different techniques. What Tom liked to do on himself might not be anything like what Chris preferred. Still, he was enjoying himself just fine right now. Criticisms could come at a later time.

"Ahh...fuck yes, Tom." He breathed against the others face, tilting his head to bite at his jaw, thrusting his hips up into the stroking hand. "Okay stop...stop." He requested and the hand stilled instantly.

He breathed hard for a few moments, slowing his heart rate. Tom had slid his hand back out from Chris's jeans and was watching him carefully.

"Y'okay?" Chris questioned lightly, smiling up at the older man who soon smiled back when he did.

"Yes...was it okay?" His smile remained but the unsure look had returned to his eyes.

"More than okay." Chris replied, leaning up to press their lips together, once again. The hard length in his underwear was still pressing insistently against his stomach but that was nothing he couldn't deal with for now as he pulled Tom into a deeper kiss. He would tend to himself after the Brit had left, as he was sure, Tom would do too.

"I will come when you do." Chris muttered against Tom, smirking seductively at the older man. Tom grinned and kissed him briefly.

"Tomorrow, you can come round if you want and we can do something properly, okay? No more teenagers on the couch thing." He laughed, moving to get up from his place on top of Chris.

"Ooo...tomorrow?" Chris jested. "Can't wait huh?" He laughed and shook his head to show he was only joking. "Fair enough, I'm the same...so..." He started, shifting up to Tom. "Just what exactly do you have in mind for tomorrow?" He flicked his tongue against the older man's ear making him moan. Of course, he hadn't come, so he must be pretty on edge still. Tom kept it together well though, smirking back at Chris.

"Well we will have to see what happens tomorrow." Tom said, and then winked, his eyes promising Chris things he could only fantasise about. The blond's mouth dropped open slightly as such things flared into the forefront of his mind but Tom didn't give him chance to respond. He jumped up from the sofa and started doing up his trousers and adjusting his clothing.

"Tonight was really fun, honestly, but I must be going back to my own suite now, it's getting a bit late." Tom teased, moving over animatedly to accentuate his body. Chris stood up too, wincing a little as his hard cock shifted uncomfortably against his trousers. Tom smirked knowingly and moved forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll let you...uh...tend to that." He gestured downwards with a chuckle. Chris grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back until his back hit the door. Then his lips were on the older mans, attacking his mouth with the fervour of a man who desperately needed to come. Tom hit the door with an "oof!" Followed by a series of surprised moans which were really more like muffled hums since his mouth was currently being smothered by a strong pair of lips and an insistent tongue which forced its way in as soon as Tom's mouth gave it any chance. Chris's hands were in his hair, moving his head as he wished and Tom could only go along with it.

Chris ground his hips up against the Brits, knowing that he was really enjoying it, if the hard lump pressing back against him was anything to go by. Tom was pushing back, breathing hard, and grabbing at Chris to grind them together more. That's when Chris decided to pull back.

"And on that note, I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered heavily into the older man's ear, giving it one last teasing lick and pulling off. Tom looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, his flushed face not quite sure how to respond. Oh how cruel Chris had been. He chuckled as he opened the door, allowing Tom to leave.

"Until tomorrow...try not to have too much fun without me." He winked and closed his door, leaving a messy haired, baffled and extremely turned on actor standing outside his suite.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Chris's turn to work on set without Tom today. He knew that Tom was still floating around there somewhere but he was so busy he didn't have a clue where. Fight scenes were always draining but so much fun at the same time. Whatever the problem had been the day before, they seemed to have sorted themselves out because the set was buzzing today, everyone working extra hard, making up for lost time, but in a positive way.

Chris only saw Tom once on set before he disappeared off to whatever he was working on, he wasn't in costume so it wasn't scenes, not that it mattered.

"Hey." Chris said, spotting Tom as he rushed past. He was dressed very normally, unlike Chris who was currently in full Thor costume.

"Oh, hi, I don't have long, are you still coming over tonight?" Tom asked, slightly out of breath, he was even busier than Chris was.

"Uh...I dunno, am I?"

"Well I'm cooking, I figured you could come round and eat if you wanted?"

"You're cooking? Should I be worried?" Chris said, feigning a concerned look. Tom chuckled and sent him a patronising frown in return.

"I'll have you know, I happen to be a pretty decent cook...so...do you want to come? Round to mine I mean?" Chris laughed, shaking his head at Tom who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Sure, why not." The set manager tapped Tom on the shoulders as he walked past.

"Okay, I have to get back, enjoy your work!" Tom quickly said, already heading off behind the manager.

"No banoffee!" Chris called after him. The way Tom laughed and stumbled slightly told Chris that he'd heard him. He smiled to himself, feeling even better about the day now. He thought that Tom might feel a little awkward about the previous day, maybe he would think that maybe they went a bit too far, acting on impulse but Tom didn't appear any different, though of course, it had been the briefest of conversations and he was very distracted. He wanted him to come round though, which was always a good sign.

No one had mentioned anything about them spending time together, not that they had really been doing this for long and they were sharing the same hotel so nothing would really look suspicious for now. Everyone knew he and Tom were pretty much best friends, from the day they had met and started working together on Thor, to the avengers, they had grown into such good friends; a lot of people would say how they envied that kind of relationship. That was before it all became more of course. It had taken Chris a while to realise that he had really liked Tom for a long time, not that he would have admitted it to himself. Anything that could even potentially ruin their friendship was nowhere near worth it.

They were at a time within their new relationship where they could call it off at any time and go back to being friends, it might be a little strange for a while but they could survive it, he was sure. Once they decided to have sex, that's when things would get more serious, whether they wanted it to or not. This is why he was kind of expecting Tom to call it off anytime now, before it became too late to go back. Chris didn't really want to, all he had thought about since they had first kissed was the things he wanted to explore with his co-star, yes with sex, of course, but also just with them, their relationship. How close would they grow? Would this be a long term thing? Was it just about sex? Had this only ever been about filling an unconscious lust, only to then be dropped once fulfilled? He didn't know but he knew he wanted to explore it all with Tom, everything with him.

...

Fairly short black hair and a bright smile greeted him at the door and Chris had no choice but to return it. Tom let him in and Chris immediately noticed the difference in the lights. Dimmer switches were such a great way to change the entire tone of an evening. The few candles dotted around were a surprise though, a little romantic.

"Candles?" He mused. "Really?"

Tom smirked coyly at him. "Vanilla scented, very calming, don't even think for a moment that they're for you. I love candles." Chris kept his smile but he couldn't help but wonder if Tom was nervous. He wasn't acting like he was, in fact, he was being rather flirtatious, the way he leaned against things that gave angles to his body that just begged to be touched, the slightly swaying strut he had when he walked around. His movements were slightly slower and more sensual, his eyes heavier than usual, flicking up at Chris before looking away with a light smile always on his lips. It had been minutes and Chris was already going crazy. If there was one thing he knew though, it was that vanilla wasn't generally used to be calming; it was to help induce arousal.

"Okay, something smells amazing and it's not the candles, don't tell me you have actually cooked?" Chris asked, staring at the stunning man currently poring drinks. God, he would ravage him someday, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"I said I was, you dope. That smell is chicken in white wine sauce. I'm doing new potatoes and vegetables with it, sound okay?"

"Sounds fancy." Chris replied, moving over to where Tom was standing; now facing him by the kitchen side. He took the offered drink and then pushed himself into the others space. Tom could play confident but Chris didn't even need to play.

"It's really not that fancy, it's actually very basic."

"How long until it's done?" Tom's eyes flashed up to Chris's.

"About twenty minutes and I'll have to get it out the oven. Everything else is cooked and ready." That was all Chris needed to push Tom up against the counter and attack the man's mouth again and god he could kiss him forever. He could taste a savoury, almost tangy taste in Tom's mouth; he had tasted the white wine sauce. Tom swung his arm back to place his glass onto the counter behind him and Chris put his down too, smiling against his lips and then running his hands up a clothed stomach, up to his chest, their mouths playing together in their own time.

Hands smoothed over torso's, along backs, stroking down chests, then Tom was bold enough to push one hand down into the back of Chris's trousers, grabbing at his backside and pulling him closer, which the blond was more than happy to do. He pushed his hand down between them, pressing against Tom through his trousers, feeling him harden up nicely against his hand. Tom sighed at the pressure, pushing his hips up into Chris.

"Ahhh...fuck." Tom breathed. Chris pulled back, grabbing the older man's hand.

"Come on." He muttered, pulling him towards the sofa.

"The couch...again?" Tom mocked, but that didn't stop him from following. Chris turned, pulling him closer.

"Hush." He whispered, pushing the Brit down onto the sofa and climbing on top. Then his tongue was in the others mouth, intending to stay there for the entire twenty minutes.

And he did too.

Eventually Tom had to get up to go and check on the chicken. His once finger slicked hair, unruly and tousled, his lips red and swollen, plus a gorgeous blush on his cheeks that made Chris not want to let him go. His favourite thing though, was the rather obvious bulge in Tom's trousers that stuck out much clearer when he stood up straight.

He hummed while he watched Tom walk to the oven, opening the door, grabbing a tea towel and pulling out the roasting tin. He stuck a fork into the chicken breasts, checking them over.

"And they are done." He half sang. Chris stood up to come and help him, plate up. The table was set already so he cleared up the pans and things when Tom had finished with them.

"Thank you." Tom said. "You didn't need to do that; I would have sorted it later." Chris smiled back to him.

"It's fine, you cooked all this -least I can do is tidy a little." Tom picked up the two plates and carried them to the small dining table, gesturing for Chris to come and sit down.

"I hope it's okay; I haven't had much practise with this oven, since it's not mine." Chris cut up a piece of the chicken and put it into his mouth, chewing slowly, fully aware of the other man, currently staring at him, a slight concern lacing his features. He looked up, meeting Tom's eyes and chuckled at his expression. He made a gagging noise and raised his hands up to his throat, having to stop immediately to laugh at the expressions on the others face.

"It's really good, honestly. I don't think I have ever had anything in white wine sauce before."

"Hmmm, yes, well, I can't imagine it would be the easiest thing to cook on a barbecue." Chris looked up again, seeing a giant grin and a pure shimmer of amusement on Tom's face, the mischievous glint in his eye made Chris think of things that were most definitely not suitable for the dinner table. He decided to go along with the other man's joke.

"Oh yes, what a sheltered life I have lived, having never been able to eat anything except prawns and kangaroo." He smirked up at the older man who laughed before finally cutting into his own food.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Chris decided to speak up again.

"I could definitely eat this again, it's really good. I'll admit, I didn't know you could cook quite this well." Back when they were filming the first Thor, they didn't exactly do dinner dates and he hadn't really eaten much of Tom's cooking even when they did, since they would mostly go out, order in or eat something simple.

"I have a few hidden talents." Tom smirked.

"I'll bet you do." Chris muttered back with a wink. Tom half scowled at him and half smiled, the earlier flush returning slightly. Chris loved how easily Tom seemed to blush; he looked unbelievably gorgeous when he did. He would often tilt his head down or try to cover his face in some way M when he was embarrassed, looking up through his eyelashes and Chris didn't know how he managed to hold back when he did this, the temptation to ravage him where he sat was overwhelming.

Tom stood up, moving to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. He returned and pored them both a glass, raising it to Chris with a small smile and Chris mirrored the gesture. He pushed his plate back slightly, a few minutes later, seemingly finished with it. He sipped at his wine, smiling while Chris finished everything on his own plate.

"That was really good, seriously, fucking yum!" Tom's smile got even bigger and he tilted his head modestly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's my mother's recipe. She used to cook it for me and my sisters when we were younger." He would often unconsciously refer to his family as though Chris didn't know who they were, which he found pretty amusing, though he didn't bother bringing it up, it was kind of cute in a way.

"Your mom gave you wine as children?"

"Don't be daft! It's cooking with wine, and it's not exactly the same as drinking it, besides, we were a little older than that." He stood up to clear the plates but Chris quickly jumped up, gesturing for Tom to sit back down. Chris then started to clean away their dishes once He had agreed to do as he was told.

"You really don't have to..." Chris hushed him with a look and Tom waited until he had finished with the plates. He walked up to the Brit, holding his hand out to help him up, not that Tom needed it but he accepted anyway. Chris soon pulled the other man flush against his chest, looking straight into his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you...for cooking, for inviting me round, everything. Thank you." He leaned forward as Tom's mouth opened -no doubt to say another modest thing- and captured the man's lips in yet another kiss. They somehow managed to move towards the sofa, whilst keeping their lips locked and hands roaming. Tom moved round so that Chris would be on top of him when they got onto the couch.

"Wait." Chris said before Tom had sat down. "We could take this to your room if you like." Tom's face suddenly looked unsure again.

"Like I said before, only as far as we want to go. The bed just gives us more room to move, and to pull back if necessary, okay?" Tom watched him, eyes wide, and then slowly nodding and turning to lead Chris to his current room.

The room, Chris noticed, was kept as tidy as the rest of his hotel suite. The bed was made; there was a small ensuite bathroom. The interior was of a rather limited colour palette, but of course, that was nothing to do with Tom. It was quite deep, various shades of orange with some yellow and red detailing, the kind of decoration only ever found in hotel rooms. There were two lamps on the table either side of the bed, both already switched on, the only source of light in here, giving the place a nice tone and casting shadows on everything else.

Tom walked over to the bed, turning to look at Chris. He looked anxious, which Chris could understand but he didn't look too uncomfortable for now. Tom settled with starting simply and undoing his shirt, Chris watching him as he did. Maybe he thought if he just got it over with, then there would be not time for nerves and concerns. Chris wasn't going to play the game that way.

The younger man moved forward, taking Tom's hands with his own and pulling them away from his shirt. Tom frowned at him and then waited to see what he would do. They maintained eye contact for a good few seconds, breathing slowly, making Tom unconsciously try to follow his breathing pattern. Then, still holding the others hands, he leaned forward and they kissed, long and slow and deep. Tom was going to be flighty tonight, Chris would do whatever he needed to, in order to help them both to calm down and get comfortable with each other.

"Tell me the safe words and what they mean." He ordered softly, moving to kiss along the Brits shoulder, his fingers entwining with Tom's own, squeezing them to help ground him. A small hum met his ears as Chris sucked his shoulder and licked over the same patch.

"Green...is keep going." Chris's hands came up to continue with the rest of Tom's shirt buttons, still kissing his shoulder as he did.

"Yellow is slow down..." Chris slid his hands along the other man's chest, tanned fingers dancing over pale skin.

"Red is stop, if one of us is uncomfortable or doesn't like what is happening."

"And?"

"And what?" Tom breathed, his mind becoming more distracted with every flick of Chris's tongue.

"Panic word?"

"Oh...uh...pudding?"

Chris nodded. "And what does it do?"

"It stops everything, all activity ends the moment the word is mentioned. From there, the other person must do whatever they have to, to help the person who said it, like untie them if they're bound." Chris smiled at him, glad that he had indeed paid attention.

"Yes, and of these words can be said, when?"

"Whenever we want to and for whatever reason."

"Excellent." Chris praised, moving forward slowly, giving Tom less room until he had no choice but to sit down on the bed. Then he removed his own shirt, followed seconds after by his trousers. He leaned forward, undoing Tom's trousers and tugging them lightly, silently asking the other to lift his hips. Tom paused for a moment but then his hips lifted and Chris slowly dragged them down his hips and his long legs. He stood up; looking down at the man sprawled out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, breathing deeply.

"Colour?" Chris almost whispered.

"Green." Tom responded just as quietly. Then there was a silence that settled over them, an anticipating one but not awkward. It wasn't the kind of quiet that needed to be filled with something but now wasn't the time for that anyway. Chris moved forward, climbing onto his knees on the bed, slowly moving over Tom, who looked at him as their heads lined up.

He had thought about this moment a few times, even more since he had realised that it could become a reality and he had decided that no matter what, he would not fuck this up.

Chris leaned his head down from his place hovering above his new lover, kissing Tom as he loved to do, wet, deep, thorough. Soon enough, he had Tom moaning lightly into the kiss, and it was him who started running his hands over Chris's body first. There was still a hesitance in his movements, a slight uncertainty that Chris would help to erase. He continued to kiss gently, allowing Tom to explore his body at his own pace, not taking anything further until he knew that the older man wanted him to.

Tom kept it simple in the beginning, stroking and brushing his hands over different areas, testing places out, seeing what earned him a reaction from Chris, until he gained some confidence and then his movements grew bolder. Pressing here, thumbing there, manipulating Chris to his own whims and the younger actor wasn't quite sure when this had happened but he was happy to go along with it.

Eventually Chris joined in with the exploration, stroking his way down Tom's slim torso, halting the meeting of their mouths to follow his hands with his lips. He felt the small fluttering of muscles as he kissed down the tight stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel, his own body shivering at the response he pulled from Tom. That was the most sensitive and responsive area he had found on him so far, he hoped there was more, he thrived on making those noises come from the older man.

He kissed right down until the edge of Tom's underwear, his fingers hooking under the waistband, not pulling or anything, just sliding along, his fingers familiarising themselves with the new territory. He felt stomach muscles tense at the gesture but he soon settled back down.

"Colour?" Chris asked again and Tom knew this time that he was consenting to more than the continuation of kissing. He stayed silent for some time, to the point where Chris was about to sit up and talk to him.

"Green." He breathed eventually and shifted under Chris subtly, his fingers gripping and letting go of the sheets beneath them.

"You sure?" Chris didn't feel too convinced. If he was pushing himself further than he wanted because he didn't want to ruin it for Chris, he didn't know what he would do. Tom nodded.

"Yes...I'm okay...green." He repeated and Chris took his word for it. He slipped his fingers further under the waistline, pulling properly now, if still slowly. Tom lifted his hips a little to help Chris get them off. He sat up on his knees, throwing the soon forgotten underwear somewhere to the floor, looking down at the entirety of his best friend lying right before him. His long slim body, pale skin reflecting the red-orange hue of the lamps. His expressions soft, eyes wide as they often were but relaxed enough for now.

"Fucking gorgeous." Chris breathed and Tom fidgeted uncomfortably. That man was simply awful at taking compliments. The blond leaned down, his hands balling into the sheets, either side of slim shoulders, completely aware of the way his clothed cock rubbed against the others uncovered one, making the older man hiss at the contact, his head pushing back slightly but returning to look Chris in the eyes.

"Chris..." Tom started but trailed off, changing his mind.

"What is it?" Chris asked gently. Tom was fidgeting timidly, getting quite antsy with Chris on top of him; it was making their groins rub together with a maddening friction.

Oh.

It took him a minute to realise that Tom was doing that on purpose, he wasn't being antsy, he was asking for more. A slight shudder ran through to him at this and he smiled wide, leaning down to kiss the Brit, pressing his hips down, and enjoying the responding gasp. They humped against each other for a few minutes, Tom becoming much less tense as they did, when he did tense up, it was for positive reasons now.

After a while, Chris allowed his hand to slide down, slipping past the other man's hips, down the side, along a smooth thigh and back up to squeeze the flesh of his backside, allowing the tips of his fingers to shift in the direction of his cleft, enough to hint their intent. Tom startled, bucking backwards suddenly.

"Yellow...yellow!" Chris pulled back a little, leaving his hand close but not as intrusive as before.

"Okay...it's okay." He spoke calmingly to Tom, nuzzling against his jaw and kissing up to his ear, waiting for the Brit to calm down again.

"Sorry..." Tom muttered. "Didn't mean to freak."

"It's fine, I'm glad you're using the words, whenever you want or need to, do it. I will never be mad at you for that. Never." Tom turned his head to kiss him hard, Chris pulled it back into a slower kiss.

"Touch me." Chris groaned, pushing his hips against him once before lifting up slightly so Tom could push his hand down and palm at him through his underwear. If he could distract Tom with something, maybe it could help him to keep his head and not have just what was happening to think about, plus his cock was starting to ache, so...two birds, one stone and all that. He hummed and pushed up into the movement.

"Ahhh...fuck." He pushed his hips back down against the others hips, trapping his hand but also pressing hard against his arousal suddenly, making Tom arch up in surprise. Chris took the moment of distraction to push his hand back to where it had been, his fingers pushing closer, one now circling the older man's entrance carefully. Tom gasped hard and bucked, but said nothing, just looking at Chris, eyes wide, his free hand gripping Chris's shoulder in a deadly grip. They continued like this for a bit longer, Chris not pressing in, just circling gently and Tom trying to find some way to move his hand, letting out a small pleased sound when the blond lifted his hips enough for him to move again. Chris heard a low hum come from the back of Tom's throat and pulled his hand back.

"Turn over, lie on your front." He requested quietly, moving to get up from the bed. Tom looked at him, uncertain but then he shifted a few seconds later, moving to lie flat on his stomach. Chris nodded to himself and moved to look in the draws. Eventually he found a bottle of hand lotion. He didn't dare to think of what this might have been used for before, he just returned to the bed, Tom's head twisted round, watching him. He squeezed some of the cream out onto a couple of his fingers, moving them together to spread it and slick them better.

He looked back at Tom who was looking at his hand. His eyes flicked up to meet Chris's and he turned his head back round, lying down on his arms, which were folded over his pillow. Chris moved forward so his body came up to lean slightly over Tom, using his slicked hand to gently push one of his long slim legs up, giving him better access.

Tom wasn't stopping yet and he was honestly quite surprised, after how he had been before, so flighty at the mere hint that he would push his hands into his pants, and now they were here, Tom completely naked with Chris behind him about to shove his fingers into his backside. He didn't seem to be particularly anxious, more anticipating than anything. Chris didn't feel like Tom was trying to trick him or anything, it was more like he trying to convince himself that he was okay but the younger man would show him that he didn't need to be convinced.

His hand pushed back into its earlier position against Tom, feeling him flinch slightly at the cold lotion but soon relaxing into his touch. Chris didn't push forward; he just kept circling, slicking up the entrance and waiting for Tom to allow him to continue. They weren't otherwise touching and Chris felt a strong urge to remedy that, this all felt far too surgical for what it was supposed to be.

When Tom started to push back a little into his hand, he allowed the first finger to push in slowly. Tom breathed in deep but otherwise made no sound. Chris moved the digit around subtly and when things were moving a little easier, he set up a simple pace, thrusting his finger lightly. He heard Tom hiss occasionally, tensing up more than it already was, so he let his body rest against the man bellow him a bit more, his other hand finding purchase on a shoulder and stroking reassuringly, trying to encourage the other to relax a bit more.

He felt Tom shift around a bit and then settle back down against the pillow, his body relaxing more when he did and then Chris found it easier to move his hand then. After a while of this, when he felt like it was okay to take things a little further, he added some more of the cream to his other fingers and when he next pulled out with the one, he carefully pushed a second one back in with it. Tom tensed even more.

"Yellow" He warned, voice mildly strained, his hands, which had just been resting on his pillow were now gripping at the material.

"Okay." Chris hushed. He stopped moving but didn't remove his fingers. Instead, he kissed along the back of the older man's shoulder, soothing him hopefully before gently pushing his fingers deeper, and hearing the hiss much clearer this time; he knew that Tom wasn't relaxing but he hadn't said red yet. Chris leaned over a bit more so he could see more of his face. Tom was frowning a little in discomfort but he didn't look to be in a lot of pain so Chris tried to get back into his original rhythm, pushing his fingers deeper and moving around at a few angles.

He had sort of got lost in the rhythm, the back and forth movement without even realising it. So when Tom suddenly let out a strange sound and bucked back against his hand hard in sharp spasm, he hadn't quite been expecting it.

"You okay?" Chris asked, worriedly stopping his fingers. Tom just nodded, letting out a long moaning noise, his body squirming around of its own volition; he seemed incapable of stopping it if he wanted to.

"I...I think you hit it." Chris knew of only one place that Tom could be referring.

"Oh...was it okay? Like, how did it feel?" His worried expression turned to one of sheer curiosity. Pretty much every man on the planet had heard of this place but Chris had never bothered to learn more about it or experiment so far.

"It felt...really, really good." Tom half laughed and turned his head to look at Chris better and the blond could see how his pupils had blown now. He realised he had actually done something right.

"Oh..." He said, his tone soon changing to seductive as his confidence grew. He pushed his fingers back in, moving around to find that sweet spot inside the other man, smiling when he saw the full body shiver come from the man below him. "You mean like that?"

"Ahh...yes!" Tom responded, pushing back, any anxiety and embarrassment from earlier, now gone in replace for the desperation to get more from him.

He grabbed Tom's shoulder, pulling him to turn round, a little awkwardly with Chris's fingers still deep inside him but he managed to pull his leg over and let climb in between the spread legs. Chris shifted forward so he was sitting on his knees, Tom's thighs resting over the top of his own. Keeping his hand on the shoulder, he used it as leverage again, to work a third finger into Tom.

"Whoa...red...red red red!" He urged, jolting up, pulling himself away from Chris's fingers. Chris removed his hand quickly, watching Tom's face carefully. The Brit smiled sheepishly.

"Good boy." Chris said, stroking the shoulder his hand was on.

"Sorry..." He started but Chris shushed him.

"You did good, really good. Do you want to carry on like before?" He kept it simple, no need to make this a bigger deal than necessary.

"Uh...yeah...yes." Tom nodded. Chris smiled, glad that Tom hadn't just told him to stop out of embarrassment, he wanted this and he was admitting it to Chris, and to himself. He nodded in return.

"Okay...okay, good." He leaned forward so he could kiss Tom while easing the original two fingers back into him. The older man was soon moaning into Chris's mouth, his hands gripping onto any part of the strong body he could reach, one of the places being his cock, which Tom stroked roughly to the same rhythm as the fingers inside him. Chris groaned, his head leaning onto Tom's shoulder, biting at the skin there.

Tom's movements grew uncontrolled; the hand on Chris's cock as good as stopped stroking and just gripped him hard, making the blond thrust up into his fist.

"Ahhh...holy...fuck...I...I think I'm...close-ahh!" Tom warned, eyes wide in shock, like he couldn't quite understand how it was possible, and of course, he had never reached a release in any way except through his cock so he was definitely going to find the sensation of building up to a climax like this a very new thing for him and Chris had guessed he was close by the desperate movements of his hips. He didn't appear to be too weirded out by what was happening though and if he was, he was clearly too distracted by his pleasure to do anything about it. Deciding to help him further, he grabbed Tom's cock, loving the way he threw his head back with a loud moan, his mouth open and breathing hard, only able to lie back and let his body work on it's own at this point.

His hips bucked wildly, stuck between thrusting up into Chris's hand or humping down onto his fingers.

"Ohhh...kay...ahh...okay...oh..." Chris wasn't sure what Tom was on about but it didn't matter because then the older man was coming underneath him, his body tensing hard, hands gripping at Chris's, nails digging in quite painfully, especially the one on his cock but Tom was useless to stop it as he shook and moaned through his release. Chris watched his face intently, the way his eyes widened rather than squeezed shut, he breathed through his mouth which was open in a shape, not unlike when someone had eaten something that was too hot and burned their mouth. Chris could actually feel the way that the older man contracted hard around his fingers, his cock pulsing in the blonds fist, landing across his stomach and chest and damn, Chris thought, he does make a lot.

Tom dropped back onto the bed, his eyelids drooping contentedly. His body somehow stayed tense though, his hands still grasping onto Chris hard and his stomach muscles were still taught. Then slowly, he eased into relaxation, seeming to physically have to force his body to relax. Normally, after orgasm, people would just sag and fall limp and pliant but it seemed that Tom was an exception to this. Either that or he was instantly regretting what they had done but no way would he be in his right mind so quick after that. He lay still under Chris, who rubbed his face against the others, kissing along his neck, shoulders, face and lips but Tom was unresponsive for the first few seconds and the kiss was definitely half hearted after that. Chris was glad he seemed to have affected the other man in such a strong way.

"Wow." Chris said when Tom had calmed fully, and was shifting around a little underneath him. "That was one hell of a reaction." He laughed as he noticed the familiar blush creeping over the others cheeks. "Really? After all that, you get shy now?" He pressed forward, both of them laughing together, Tom in his orgasmic high, Chris still aroused but relaxed enough not to really care.

Tom's hand brushed against Chris's cock, his expression changing when he realised that Chris had not yet come. He pulled the younger man down into a kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth and setting a rough pace on the hard length. Chris moaned but pulled back.

"You don't want to clean up first?" He asked at length. Tom didn't stop, or even slow down, he pulled Chris back to him roughly and set to work. Chris didn't argue with that. A hand -the hand that had been working his length just moments ago- moved down to play with his balls a little, making Chris let out these tiny little sighs, before moving back up to the length and then letting go altogether.

He pulled his hand up, pushing his thumb into his mouth and sucking on it. Chris moaned at the sight and Tom smirked as he pushed the wet digit back down, wrapping his fingers back around his cock, swiping his slick thumb over the tip and Chris bucked. It didn't take long, not after the utterly arousing display he had just bared whiteness too beneath him not so long ago. Just a few more strokes like this and Chris was thrusting up into his hand and stilling, white fluid spurting out to join Tom's own, now cold spend on his stomach and chest. Chris slumped slightly as his orgasm died out, his forehead pressed against Tom's as his breathing evened out.

"Ahhhh...god!" He sighed. "Fuck."

Tom laughed. "I'm glad you had fun." He hummed. Chris scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure you had fun too...right?" He joked but there was a slight hint of concern in the question too. This had gone as well as he had thought, hadn't it?

"Chris." Tom said plainly. "Look at my stomach." They both glanced down and Chris huffed a laugh.

"Good point." He said, moving up to find something to clean him up with.

"On the side." Tom called out. He turned around and saw a towel on the small table by the bed. He smiled. "Had your expectations about the evening, huh?" Tom just smirked, offering him no answer. Quickly, he wiped down Tom's chest and stomach, the older man fidgeting as bough having someone do something for him was causing him physical pain, and then threw the towel into the wash basket in the corner. Tom clambered under the covers, without bothering to put any clothes on. Chris just looked at him for a moment before looking around for his clothes.

"Don't bother with clothes it's fine, come on." Tom said, patting the bed.

"Oh am I staying?" Chris straightened up as he asked and Tom looked a little caught, like he hadn't expected it to have been a decision.

"Well, you can go back to yours if you want, I was just...you're free to stay the night...uh...if you want to." Tom looked unsure again, like maybe he had been too forward, like he wondered if Chris thought this was just sex, or not. Tom, himself, didn't even know what this is.

"Uh...sure, okay." Chris decided after a few seconds of silence. Since Tom was still naked, he decided to hell with his clothes and climbed under the covers next to the older man. He didn't huddle up to him or anything, not sure how the other would respond to that for now.

"You going to sleep?" Chris asked a few minutes later.

"Most likely." Tom replied.

...

"...and then my mother walked into the hall, surprising me and I tripped and fell down the stairs, and that's how I ended up with three stitches in the back of my head." Tom said. It was the early hours in the morning, and both of them had yet to go to sleep. They had started talking a short while after lying down and hadn't stopped since. Sure, they already knew a lot about each other but there was still plenty to talk about.

Tom was now lying on his back talking while Chris lay on his side, leaning his head on his hand, stroking small patterns into the others chest. They took it in turns telling each other stories from when they were younger, as well as things that the other didn't know about them, or at least, things they thought the other didn't know about them.

"...I was quite a nervous guy when I was younger." Tom was saying at some point in they're conversation. "Then when I started at university, they taught me a technique to help overcome it and...well, hide it in a way I suppose but I could hide nervousness behind smiles and laughter and then after a while, I just stopped getting nervous about most of that stuff, I just got used to it." Chris was watching Tom's profile, watching the way his face moved when he spoke, the way he smiled to himself at memories or his eyes changed with the emotion of his story. The way he over animatedly moved his hands around when he spoke, even though they were currently down by his hips, they still moved with the flow of his words. He was such an expressive person.

"What about you, were you ever scared of anything? What are you scared in general?" Tom's eyes met Chris's own, full of genuine curiosity, like, he actually wanted to know, he was truly interested. Chris didn't know why he struggled with that concept.

"Me? Well...uh...obviously, I was the second of three children; I guess I always felt kinda responsible for Liam. Luke, not so much, just 'cause he's older I guess, but I was always closer to Liam anyway. When I was younger I was pretty scared of anything happening to him, you know? Like, just getting hurt or anything. He was bullied a little, when he was in school. It never really got that bad, but he came home one day, with a bruised eye and a small cut on his cheek and it took me seconds to figure out it wasn't from the 'door he walked into'..." Chris made the little quote marks with his hands and spoke sarcastically. "...and I made him tell me who did it. Eventually I found out and literally minutes later, I was down at that little shits house, dragging him out the front door while his mom screamed at me to stop. I mean, I'm seven years older so I had quite some size on this guy, but I didn't care, I pulled him up in front of Liam who had ran after me and I made him apologise to my little bro. Kid nearly shit his pants. Liam never had trouble with him or his mates again though."

Tom was smiling lightly. "Wow, well, remind me never to cross you." He laughed.

"No..." Chris said, smiling down at him. "I'm generally a really relaxed guy, you know that..." Tom nodded, about to reassure him but Chris carried on. "I just don't take kindly to anyone hurting people that I love and care about, intentionally or not. Otherwise I'm just a big puppy, all bark, no bite." The Brit hummed his agreement, because really, Chris couldn't have been more spot on, and Tom knew this. Chris was as gentle as they came, but he was also very protective. He had only ever been seen hints of this in action but he had heard plenty of stories from his brothers, enough to get a good idea of how Chris worked. He wasn't a violent man, but he was a big guy, you really wouldn't want to piss him off.

Tom was suddenly hit with a thought. He and Chris had been really good friends for around a couple of years now. When they had first decided to pursue each other in this way, there was still the option to go back. Now though, after what they had done that evening, after what Chris had done to him, there was no way they could go back now. If Chris decided he didn't want this, their friendship couldn't possibly be the same, all Tom would ever be able to think about was Chris's fingers inside him, his mouth all over him, whispering things at him as he brought him to release. What if this happened and Tom couldn't face seeing him anymore and he slowly pushed the other man away and Chris felt snubbed and thought that Tom didn't even like him as a friend anymore and felt hurt and snubbed so he started doing the same back and he stopped trying to be friends with him at all, just because they had jacked each other off once, but Tom didn't want that, he wanted Chris as more than a friend now and going back, he didn't know if he could go back but he couldn't face it if Chris hated him because he had agreed to start this in the first place and they hadn't even been doing this for that long so he knew he was overthinking but Chris wouldn't understand that Tom had been hiding feelings for him for so much longer than Chris had realised, he had started liking him during the filming of Thor and Tom never knew they would end up doing this but he couldn't help the feelings and now to go back and destroy their friendship just because of his selfish little crush...

"Tom!" He blinked and snapped back. Chris had a hand on his back and was rubbing there soothingly.

"Sorry." Tom said, rather absently. "My thoughts ran away with me a bit." He tried a smile but Chris didn't buy it for a second.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Honestly Chris, I'm fine, I was just...thinking." He shook his head and made a dismissive gesture. "No...Forget it, I am fine, really...just stressing over nothing and it's not good so it stops now." He smiled unconvincingly and leaned against Chris, hoping the other would let it drop.

"You're stressed now? Is it because of me? Us? This?"

"No...no..." Tom started but Chris just raised his eyebrows. "...Okay...sort of...but not like that!" He added quickly as he saw Chris's expression change.

"I knew it. You were pressured. Why didn't you say stop! I would have stopped immediately, no matter how soon..."

"No no no, Chris!" Tom exclaimed, grabbing the shoulders of the other man as he moved back to get up. "I wanted it...I wanted it. Please, Chris! I liked it and I wanted it." Chris sighed and sat back down.

"Then why would you be stressed about us?"

"I wasn't stressed, just nervous. Scared that it would go wrong, that I wouldn't be any good or wouldn't be able to get you off, scared that I would chicken out and not be able to go through with it, scared that you would do this and change your mind and want to go back to how we were before and I don't know. I mean, we probably could, if you wanted to but I would just be so worried it was because of something I did or it would become awkward between us and we couldn't be friends or something, I don't know. And what if we were found out? What if the media found out about this, who knows what could happen, it could be the end of our film careers, and I could be the one to ruin that for you, it would just..."

"Tom." The man in question trailed off, looking at him and realising he was waffling. Chris looked at him, seriously but softly. "Tonight was amazing, okay? I loved every second of it and I definitely don't want to go back. I'm not going anywhere; you are far too good for me to do that. Besides, if you did want to go back, of course we could. Tom, I could never let our friendship end because of this, if this did ever get to a point where we wanted to turn back, no matter how hard that was, I would do it. You mean too much to me to be able to lose you completely and call me selfish, really, cause fuck if I don't anyway but I need you in my life, regardless of our status."

Chris hadn't really expected it but Tom was in is face the moment he finished speaking, covering his mouth with his own, attempting to suck any air from his lungs it seemed. Tom pushed him down, climbing on top of him and looking down at him, a full smile on his face. His cock, Chris noticed, was standing to full attention again, making his own stir instantly.

"Fuck...Tom!" Chris ground out against the other man's lips.

"Sorry." Tom said, pulling back a bit. "Just what you said...was really nice."

"Wow, remind me to say more nice things in future yeah?" Tom laughed.

"Seriously though, you're okay?" The Brit nodded, smiling gratefully at him. "Tell me, in future yeah? If you feel like you're getting panicky or something. You don't have to deal with that by yourself, okay?"

"Okay, I will...but...Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"If this doesn't go how we thought it would...and I'm not saying it will...but just...if..."

Chris nodded. "It will be on our terms and we will work it out so we can stay friends or whatever we want to be, I promise."

"Thank you." Tom leaned back down, kissing Chris again.

"Now." Chris dead panned, pointing downwards. "Are you going to deal with these, or shall I?" He flirted, absolutely thriving in the beautiful flush that crept back over his lover's cheeks.


End file.
